


Ahsoka's Mistress

by DraceDomino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukakke, Come Swallowing, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, wookiee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving the Jedi Council, Ahsoka was only able to find a safe place to call home within the dark halls of Jabba's palace. There she's learned to love her new life as a whore...but when a familiar face from her past shows up, the next step in the former Jedi's adventure is taken on trembling knees. An ongoing story that will touch on many different kinks that enter into a young Togruta's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Money Well Spent

Ahsoka’s Mistress  
Chapter One: Money Well Spent  
-By Drace Domino

Almost one year had passed, and the memory didn’t sting any less than it did during the very first week. Betrayed by one of her closest friends, villainized by the Jedi Council, her entire world shattered in the span of only a few short days. There weren’t many happy memories for Ahsoka Tano from back then, though the slow march she had made as she turned her back on the Council was certainly one of them. She had let the Jedi on her own terms; a woman that had been proven innocent of the accused crimes, a better hero and a better person than any of them had ever thought her to be. In fact, better than any of them even were. When she had left the shelter of the Jedi Council and said farewell to Anakin and the others, she had held her head high despite how terrified she was. A Jedi was supposed to not know any fear, so in a way it made sense how it all came rushing into her again as soon as she turned the title away. For the first time in years she was effectively aimless, with no one to turn to and no family to be with. She had left Anakin letting him believe that she was a brave woman taking steps she was utterly confident in, but in truth...she hadn’t known for sure if she was making the right decision.

And now, a year later, she knew that she had. It was in the strangest of places that one could find solace and comfort; one of the few things she had learned from her time with the Jedi. One of the many memories that still stung with the bitterness of what had happened was the time she and Barriss had found themselves trapped in the belly of a tank buried by rubble, absolutely positive that they were on their final few hours of life. In that moment of desperation as a young Jedi padawan, Ahsoka had found solace in, of all things, pleasures of the flesh. Barriss had comforted her eagerly during that dark time of her life, and together the two padawans saw each other through their trial with kisses, licks, and the slow and hungry grind of green flesh rubbing against Ahsoka’s own orange color. That dark day during her apprenticeship she had learned the power of pleasure, its capability to soothe fear, bring peace, and make her body writhe in delight. And it was that lesson she held to now, perched on her knees encircled by four different men.

“She was the most expensive one Jabba had, but she was worth it. I can already tell.” Two of the men were humans; the smallest members of the mercenary band that had visited Jabba’s palace for a bit of relaxation. The Hutt always had a wide variety of sex workers available for those that brought the money to spend, and that evening they had splurged for the very top of the line in quality. In that particular moment the rough and athletic mercenary had his member engulfed by the tinted lips of the beautiful Togruta, his shaft resting against her firm, warm tongue and her spit coating his length. She was diligently working on him with slow strokes of her mouth while two of her hands busied themselves with the other members of his crew; the other human and a Weequay that hadn’t said a single word since their arrival. Mute or not, he nodded with a wide grin as his human companion spoke up. “She knows how to suck a cock...and I’m looking forward to seeing how that little ass of hers feels.”

“Grrwwaagh! Grrrphhh!” The tallest of the mercenaries was a Wookiee, standing right along his brothers while his large, throbbing red prick was wrapped tight in the grip of pretty orange fingers. The furry beast was easily the largest endowed of his companions and it was his member that Ahsoka was saving for last to taste; hoping to work herself up to the task and wrapping her mouth around a Wookie’s cock. It had been a while since she had managed one quite so intimidating...and though she was nervous, she was also quite excited at the prospect. Even as her tongue curled and teased underneath the current human’s cock her eyes drifted to the side, watching her wet, hungry grip pump up and down across his massive red member. She felt wet just looking at it, imagining that impressive length plunging deep inside of her, piercing any one of her holes under the weight of a massive wall of furry muscle.

That wasn’t to say that her other guests weren’t well endowed, of course. The two humans were as large as they came and the Weequay’s cock was characteristically thick; something she had come to fully expect from his kind. In fact, as she switched off from the human in her mouth to drift her face closer to the Weequay, she couldn’t help but marvel at the sight. Licking her lips and shifting her gaze up to the mute alien’s stern expression, Ahsoka’s cheeks drew a deep orange blush and her voice slipped out with a lewd invitation to the men surrounding her.

“I’m glad you like your purchase.” She spoke simply and honestly, her lovely white montrals framing her face and accenting the very best of Togruta beauty. Still youthful looking and sweet, with a lovely orange trim body with smallish breasts and a remarkably tight little rear. The body of a Jedi...not that any of them would ever guess, considering how hungry she was for cock. She licked her lips fondly as she gazed up at the Weequay, and when she leaned in to kiss the underside of his shaft she spoke up once more with a tiny whisper, her voice teasing against the edge of his throbbing, thick length. “...please feel free to fuck me any way you like.”

The men were impressed by it; not just for the invitation, but for the fact that there was no lie behind the Togruta’s voice. Some working girls were merely playing a part, selling their holes for money because they didn’t have any other options. Some girls, the rarest of those in the industry, did it because they relished it. Because they savored every suck, every fuck, and every cock that came into their life. There was a reason that Jabba charged top dollar for his Togruta whore; she was worth it. From the enthusiasm to that tight orange ass, from the big cheerful smile to the ravenous hunger for cum...Ahsoka was the best slut he had.

And Ahsoka, more than a year past her life as a Jedi, was proud to be it.

As she sucked up and down along the Weequay’s length and continued to stroke the other cocks offered to her, Ahsoka’s mind spun back to thoughts of how she ended up there. How a woman that once stood before the Jedi Council could end up on her knees surrounded by the seediest sorts in the galaxy. And in truth, it was far simpler than most would’ve guessed. She had been sitting on a debt that Jabba had owed her for some time, the fact that she had saved his child so long ago in a life that was barely a distant memory anymore. That debt was enough to earn her a safe space and the Hutt’s silence about her whereabouts; protection from any Jedi that would seek to reclaim her and any Sith that would look to eliminate her. But even the compensation of the return of Jabba’s son wasn’t enough to totally cover such a risk, and as the Hutt had put it...Ahsoka would need to earn her keep, in the best way he could think to put to use a body like hers.

She had gone along with it because it was a bit of brilliant camouflage. Who would look for the former padawan of Anakin Skywalker, a prestigious up and comer of the Jedi Order, in a seedy brothel on Tatooine? In the sleaziest part of the galaxy she was kneeling on the sleaziest floor, slurping and sucking like the good little whore she had become. And beyond the camouflage, beyond the deceit...it didn’t take long before Ahsoka learned that she enjoyed it. That same warm and soothing sensation filled her that kept her company when she was with Barriss in the tank, and she had learned to embrace the lewd delight of being fucked just as she used to enjoy her meditation. And over the past year there had been many...many clients.

Mercenaries celebrating after a big score. Smugglers that needed a bit of stress relief. Hell, Jabba had even used her one month as a reward for the Gamorrean guard that had pulled the most shifts without incident. But whether she was sucking on pigman cock, getting fucked by a band of pirate Weequay, or rubbing her pussy in desperation against Aurra Sing’s...she thrilled at every part of it. The Jedi had eagerly become the whore, and to the four men surrounding her that knew nothing of her old life, it would seem like she had been the latter for years.

Ahsoka’s mouth popped off of the Weequay cock, and she beamed with a wide smile as the stern looking alien took his shaft by the base and slapped her eagerly across the face with it. Back and forth, back and forth he let his member strike the orange skinned girl, each one making her smile wider and wider as the spit coated her cheeks. By the very end of his fit of cockslapping Ahsoka gave a delighted giggle, licking her lips as she finally turned towards the main course. The other three totally understood when she pulled her hands away from them to focus on the Wookiee; after all, it was easily the biggest job she had that night. With eager eyes and an excited gasp Ahsoka closed her hands around the base of the Wookiee’s cock, savoring his warmth and feeling him tremble as she swept her own face forward, rubbing her cheek back and forth across it with a joyful expression on her features.

“Oh fuck…” She shuddered, her own sex quivering in delight. “So thick...and so warm…” The furball’s cock was as long as Ahsoka’s face was tall, and as she nuzzled it with her nose pressed against the side of the shaft and her lips offering kiss after kiss to bright red flesh, her head spun at just how she would possibly handle it. It’d be hard enough to suck it down, but in one of her tender two entrances down below? She was a tiny girl with a petite but muscular figure, and that Wookiee’s cock was likely enough to make females of his own race shudder. Still, she had never said no to a big cock before, and that same enthusiasm was riding in Ahsoka’s eyes as she looked up at him once more. “Ever fuck a girl as tiny as me, big fella? Bet you can’t wait to feel my pussy wrapped around this monster…”

The growling and bellowing that the Wookiee unleashed in response confirmed her guess, and she tightened her hands along his shaft at the thought. The promise of a Wookiee’s length plunging deep into her pussy was enough to give Ahsoka the bravery she needed to overtake his cock with her mouth, her eyes closing tight as she pushed her lips hard against the tip. It was a hell of a stretch to even get the first few inches in; the Wookiee was enormous and wide and very nearly unlike any she had ever enjoyed. Still, there were few things that could encourage Ahsoka those days like the taste of cock and the promise of more, and it was with that inspiration that she managed to push forward. The first few inches were overtaken by several more, and as the other three men watched in awe the tiny, petite Togruta began to suck their massive friend.

“Holy hell!” One of the humans laughed, watching as his own spit-covered member bobbed up and down. “I’ve never seen a girl get that far on him before!”

“This one’s a real slutty bitch for sure.” The other human laughed, and as if his point needed emphasizing suddenly reached his hand out to offer Ahsoka a nice firm slap on her nice firm ass. She shuddered and twitched at the sensation but her focus remained firmly on the Wookiee’s cock, that thick red member that she was determined and focused upon. Her hands left his base to press in against the fur of his thighs, and when her head struggled to go as deep as she would’ve liked she found help within the form of his massive, powerful hand pushing down against the back of her head.

“Mmmmg….ffnnnnng…” It was almost enough to make the Togruta’s eyes water from the strain, her mouth and throat suddenly filled with cock with no true end in sight. She kept moving forward; however, determined to prove to these four men that had purchased her for the evening that their money was well spent. If she could just...go...a little...further. With one last push her eyes opened wide and strained, but the tickle at her nose and face from a lap full of fur confirmed that she had done something truly remarkable. The cheering of the other three men and the roar of the Wookiee further assured her of their contentment, and applause filled the room as the two humans clapped eagerly for Ahsoka’s accomplishment.

“Down to the base! What a cocksucker!” One of them cheered. “Bitch, I’m sure you earned yourself a big fucking tip tonight!” The groan of delight from the Wookiee reaffirmed it, but in truth, Ahsoka wasn’t doing it for the money. Even outside of her deal with Jabba, outside of the lewd work she had been conscripted into...she did it because she loved it. She had deepthroated the Wookiee to prove that she could do it, and she would handle all four of these mercenaries because she thrilled at the task.

It wasn’t about money, and since she had left the Jedi it wasn’t about honor.

For Ahsoka these days, it was all about fucking. And she was better at being a whore than she ever was at being a Jedi.

 

No more than a few seconds later, the Togruta’s naked body was trembling, lowering herself against the great massive tip of the Wookiee’s enormous cock. The furball had been laid flat on the floor of the entertainment room; resting against the cushions and the padding built into the floor while the young woman moved to straddle him. While she slid her knees against his waist and lowered a hand to clutch that think member waiting for her Ahsoka looked around from side to side, taking in the other three men all anxiously waiting their turn. Nobody was about to cut in front of their biggest and most intimidating team member, but she knew full well that neither of them would wait for him to finish, either. After all, she’d still have two holes to be used, and men didn’t pay the sort of money they did to Jabba just so they could stand and watch.

“Nnng...so big...this is going to be one hell of a ride.” Ahsoka purred, looking down to the Wookiee and licking her lips in steady anticipation. Slowly she finally began to press herself down, those wet orange folds wrapping around the tip of that enormous member and slowly beginning to descend. She was taking him inch by inch as her tight and tender body got used to the size of it, her thighs tightening and her hands moving down to take fistfuls of the Wookiee’s fur to keep herself balanced. With a bead of sweat already forming on her brow Ahsoka gave a low groan from the back of her throat, excitement already rolling within her with less than half of the Wookiee’s cock inside of her. If she could just take her time...just move to claim all of his cock inch by inch…

Suddenly, Ahsoka’s voice broke into the room with a loud and tremendous moan, her back arching and her hips bucking hard as the Wookiee showed he wasn’t always so patient. With a guttural growl he slapped his powerful hands against her waist and pulled her down the rest of the way, plunging his enormous cock deep into the orange girl’s pussy and fucking her down straight to the hilt. Ahsoka’s eyes shot open wide as she was suddenly stretched down so incredibly deep, that tip that was just recently teasing her folds now shoved against her very depths. Her entire body lit up with a submissive delight as she was suddenly claimed, the surprise and the ache of how far she had been stretched paling in comparison to the lewd delight of it all. And it didn’t stop there.

“Hold the slut still for a second!” One of the humans spoke up, moving to stand beside the Wookiee as he reached his hands out. Two hard grips came around the Togruta’s montrals and he used them as handles, pulling Ahsoka’s head roughly into his lap and feeding her his cock. She was already moaning by the time that member slapped against her tongue and she eagerly started to work against it, looking up at the human with a submissive blush reigning on her cheeks and a look of delirious, slutty bliss crossing her face. Two holes down, and it seemed like the second human was moving forward to claim it. As Ahsoka was trapped with a cock in her pussy and ass her beautiful orange rear was left completely unguarded, and just before the man swept in to claim it he gave her a harsh slap against her rump that left a loud noise filling the room. A clap of flesh on flesh that left her rear tinted an even darker orange, and then two hands moved in to grab fiercely at both sides of her rump. With a push he spread her just enough, and after giving one delighted look at the sight of her pussy wrapped firmly around a massive Wookiee cock, shoved himself down.

Ahsoka whimpered as she was triple stuffed, her eyes closing and her entire body reeling in pleasure from the impact. She sucked harder against the cock in her mouth and bucked her hips against the Wookiee penetrating her as soon as the trio had finished getting themselves settled, and just to make sure nobody was left out one of her arms reached out, fingers wiggling for the rod of the Weequay off to the side. The three men didn’t start fucking until she felt a thick alien member resting in her palm, and when they did they worked in glorious harmony that left Ahsoka practically overwhelmed.

She could always tell the mercenary bands that would “make it” as opposed to those that would dissolve under their own success. The ones that had potential knew how to work together, whether it was taking down a big contact or fucking an orange Togruta slut in all three of her holes. Teamwork didn’t seem to be something this crew had a problem with, for every time the massive Wookiee fucked into her pussy the others caught her with their cocks and shoved her right back down. She tugged and stroked along the Weequay’s member as best she was able but it was clear that her focus was the other three she had been offered; members stretching her lower two holes and one resting comfortably on her tongue. As she was pressed and shoved between the four men and their various cocks she could hear them speak up, each one sounding enormously appreciative for all the former Jedi was doing for them.

“How’s she feeling down there?” The one in her ass called out to the Wookiee, who simply gave an approving grunt. “Yeah, her ass is great too. Slut sure does love it! Look at these!” With that his hands swept forward, and even as he continued to hammer against her rear he gripped both of Ahsoka’s smallish breasts, squeezing them roughly and showcasing just how stiff her nipples had gotten. A whore’s words could lie but their body certainly couldn’t, and it was clear to anyone that the Togruta girl relished that rough treatment. A remarkably wet pussy and obscenely stiff nipples added a genuine touch to the wild moans that were rolling through her, each one punctuated with a heavy whimper when that massive Wookiee prick plunged again into her depths.

It was the man in her mouth that enjoyed the first climax of the evening, unable to contend with Ahsoka’s wiggling tongue for much longer as he gazed down at the sight of the penetrated Togruta. His hands tightened around her montrals and he gave her a few hard thrusts to finish himself off, making sure to hold his climax back until he was pressed in as deep as he could into her mouth. When it began Ahsoka nearly coughed from the sudden rush of cum, but her own lewd training and the hands on her montrals made sure that wasn’t necessary...or even possible. Instead, she was left groaning and pistoning her hips in between two other cocks as she was fed a few warm mouthfuls of cum, each one firing quickly down her throat and giving her no other alternative but to swallow. When he pulled his member out she had already greedily gobbled up every drop he could offer, and instantly she turned to the Weequay.

“More...more cum...more cocks…” She could be heard to whimper as she wrapped her mouth around the alien unit, her voice sounding distant and joyful in the heat of it all. The men gave appreciative noises as she continued to work, and it didn’t take long at all after that point before a few new orgasms suddenly made the scene. The Wookiee’s noise of climax filled the room around them, but it was Ahsoka’s scream afterwards that truly punctuated the moment. Her mouth popped off of the Weequay’s spit covered member as she was suddenly filled; rush after rush of a copious amount of cum pumped into her by that tremendous cock. It was easily enough to drive her to a peak of her own, and the trembling and twitching thereof rocked the man in her ass into his own. A chain reaction of orgasms centered around that beautiful Togruta slut left her pussy and ass pumped full with cream, and she was barely able to catch her breath before the Weequay decided to take his proper turn.

Hands locked around Ahsoka’s arms as the mighty Weequay lifted her up, both the Wookiee and the human watching with grins as they stepped to the side to see her claimed again. Ahsoka’s legs were already wobbly and her knees weak as cum dripped from her lower two holes, and so it was almost a blessing when the Weequay simply pushed her down to her hands and knees in the middle of the floor. The heavy weight of this thick cock slapped back and forth across her perfect orange rear, and when the time finally came he shoved his member deep into the girl’s pussy, sending her into a fit of moaning again.

“Yes! Yes, fuck my pussy, give me more, more!” The little thing clawed at the ground as she was fucked, pleasure rioting through her as the Weequay stirred her wet, filled entrance even more. She craned her back and mewled like a desperate slut as she was claimed, gazing at the other three men and eagerly waiting for them to come back and give her what she craved. Unsurprisingly it was the Wookiee that was ready first, and soon Ahsoka found herself with her face buried against his fur once more, throating a member that was too massive for most girls to ever be able to enjoy.

There she knelt, spitroasted between a Weequay and a Wookiee, two of the largest endowed members of the civilized galaxy. When one pushed the other pulled back only to shove forward with renewed vigor, keeping the beautiful young thing permanently bouncing in between their massive cocks. Their movements were rough and aggressive as they shared her, the Wookiee taking a stranglehold on her montrals and the Weequay helping himself to grab her ass in a fierce grip. At a certain point the latter swept his hands underneath Ahsoka and lifted her thighs up and back; forcing her knees from the ground so she was completely lifted up. From there she could only whimper, desperately holding on to the Wookiee’s fur as she was kept suspended entirely by the weight of the two massive cocks pistoning in and out of her. Her eyes closed in delirious glee, and she relished the moment like nothing else. She was happiest when she getting fucked now, and that joy had no equal within her old life as a Jedi.

The evening went on like that, with each of her guests taking several runs at her beautiful orange body. It didn’t take long before Ahsoka lost count of how many times she had been fucked and cummed inside of that evening, and it had been a while since she had enjoyed a group of men that had such wonderful energy to spare. Whether she was swallowing up loads from the humans that took turns fucking her throat or taking a burst of Weequay cum deep inside of her ass, she relished every bit of attention they gave her and only begged for more. In one of her most depraved moments after the Wookiee came inside of her, the little Togruta let his cream slip from her entrance to the floor below, pushing it out with a tight squeeze to leave a white treat on the floor. From there she made a show of it; bending down and lowering her mouth to the patch of cream she had just dismissed, slurping it up and teasing her tongue through it like a beast desperate to be fed.

It wasn’t just the Wookiee’s cum, but that of all four men that had enjoyed her pussy and released inside of her, all of it now offered on the floor for her to drink up. The men watched with shock and appreciation, and their words only made her fires burn hotter.

“Gotta be the most depraved bitch I’ve ever seen.” One of the humans remarked, to which the Wookie gave an approving noise of agreement.

“I’m definitely saving up to visit her again. Never been with such a big cumslut before.” More noises of agreement, and more blushing across Ahsoka face as she slurped cum up from the ground.

Member of the Jedi Order.

Apprentice to Anakin Skywalker.

Jabba the Hutt’s prized whore.

One of those still meant something to her. It was another few fucks and thrilling climaxes later that Ahsoka knelt in the center of the four men once more, ending right where she began on her knees before a line of cocks. Her body by now was marked with cream, cum slipping from her well-used pussy and ass and her cheeks blushing bright from excitement. One of her hands had lowered to tease her cream-filled pussy while the other was squeezing tightly across her breasts, keeping her excitement raging as she stared at the members surrounding her. Each of her four new companions were jerking themselves feverishly, all of them pointing squarely down at the pretty Togruta kneeling before them. It had been by request; specifically, Ahsoka’s.

What better way to say goodbye than to shower the little slut in cum?

“Yes...yes...please...give me more...more…” Ahsoka’s begging by now was familiar to them, the bitch seemed ravenous for cream. When the Weequay hissed and started to squirt Ahsoka rushed to turn her face to his cock, taking the first burst of cum across her beautiful features before getting her mouth aligned to the tip. The Weequay made sure to shower her face as best he could manage, groaning as Ahsoka licked through the stream of cum and swallowed greedily every last trace she could. Before the Weequay was finished one of the humans joined in, though out of a lewd impulse he aimed for one of Ahsoka’s montrals. With his member twitching and spasming he offered squirt after squirt across the unique part of Ahsoka’s body, the rushing white striking her sensitive parts and gliding down along her leku. For parts of a Togruta that were so wildly sensitive Ahsoka could feel every drop caress her, and it made her moan even louder.

The third human joined in, taking the Weequay’s place in painting the orange slut’s face. Cum to the other side of her face, down her cheek, even across her shoulder...more markings for her pretty flesh, more of a farewell gift from him to her. She shuddered and swept her fingers through some of his cum that landed across her breast and scooped it up to her mouth, sucking her digits clean and shuddering in delight. There was only one cock left to give her that final shower of the evening, and it was the biggest of all. With a look of glee across her features Ahsoka turned her gaze to the Wookiee’s enormous cock, and she wasn’t disappointed by the present she was given.

His cum struck her face with such force it nearly knocked her off her knees, but she was instead left laughing and gasping as the thick layer of cum plastered across her features. With her eyes closed and her mouth open wide she let it rain down across her; over her face and down to her breasts, even sliding along her smooth, flat belly. The Wookiee growled as he pumped his cock empty across the pretty young thing, and by the very end Ahsoka was left sitting naked on the floor, covered in a sticky layer of cream and fully claimed by her new guests. Whether it was resting on her face and tongue or simply tucked deep inside of her lower two holes, there was no denying that she had enjoyed more of their cum than any whore they had ever visited.

If they said goodbye to her, Ahsoka didn’t realize it. Instead, she simply fell back against the cushions in a delirious state as she relished in all the cum covering her. So full...so wonderfully full. She stroked herself to another stunning orgasm as she laid there savoring it, but had no idea if it had been before or after the men had all left. Her bliss of being claimed to such a massive of degree led to her dozing rather peacefully there on the cushioned floor, left sticky and wet and sore from all her wonderful guests. She fell into a deep and content sleep, satisfied a dozen times over and enjoying her new life.

If she had known such happiness was waiting for her in such an unlikely place, she never would’ve wasted time doing anything else.

 

When Ahsoka woke up again, it was to the sound of a familiar voice and the feel of a light kick against her belly. Another shove, and her eyes started to flutter open. Through the satisfied and still-sticky haze of her recent gangbang Ahsoka had a bit of difficulty focusing, until once more the voice filled the room and her memories went wild.

“...so, this is where you’ve been. I can’t say I’m surprised.” There were few voices from her old life that generated so much within Ahsoka as the one she heard. Feminine but wicked, dripping like a snake’s venom, she didn’t even have to look to know that it was Asajj Ventress. She whimpered as she stared up from her place on the floor, naked and cumstained, looking up at the tall, elegant frame of her former enemy. The bald woman gave a cruel sneer to Ahsoka, but as the Togruta would soon learn, she wasn’t there to fight. She was there to enjoy a purchase, just like everyone else that visited her.

“Get yourself showered, you pathetic whore.” Asajj sneered, and gestured dismissively to the girl laying at her feet. “You’re mine today, and I’ve waited too long to fuck you for you to smell like anyone else.”

Ahsoka swallowed nervously, and her body trembled as a wave of pleasure crossed over her. She had never expected her past life and her new life to meet in such a fashion, and could only imagine what would happen next.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Old Rivalries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Ventress is Ahsoka's newest client. Just what could a former Sith want from a sexy little Togruta whore?

Ahsoka’s Mistress  
Chapter Two: Old Rivalries  
-By Drace Domino

Ahsoka Tano stood in the middle of her private shower, scrubbing her orange flesh clean. It was a little difficult to stand up considering the night she had just enjoyed between the mercenaries that had hired her, but it would seem that her handler had already seen fit to send another client her way. Usually Ahsoka jumped at the chance to keep working; it was a job she enjoyed down to her very core, but a combination of a particularly exhausting gangbang and the identity of her newest client was adding a hefty dose of hesitation to her movements. She scrubbed herself long and hard with a soapy sponge as she stood naked underneath the spray of the water, letting it dance down her leku and slither along her toned, orange frame.

Her mind was spinning. Just outside the shower sat none other than Asajj Ventress, one of her oldest enemies and a woman that had tried to kill her on countless occasions. She was just beyond the door now waiting to be serviced by the young Togruta girl, treated in a sexual nature just as she had done for many men and women in the past year. When she saw Asajj again instantly Ahsoka was reminded of a life she used to live, a life filled with fighting and combat and exploration, a life that had been devoid of the pleasure of another person’s touch. She was no longer a Jedi so much as she was a simple whore, and Ahsoka had found that new lifestyle to fit her very, very well. There had been a time in her old life that she enjoyed the thrill of combat with a lightsaber, when she got an excited rush from space combat, and even indulged her heroic fantasies while saving others. None of those sensations; however, were anywhere near what she felt in her new life. A lightsaber duel was a poor excuse for the thrill she got out of being gangbanged, and she’d rather spend days in between a woman’s legs slurping and suckling her sex than have to spend another single minute stuck in meditation. The rules and regulations and restrictions of the Jedi had held her back from the greatest pleasures she had ever known, and now that she was deep within them she had no intention of ever going back.

She knew better than to think that Ventress would be trying to return her to the Jedi, but she was still a stark reminder of days long past. That cruel, bald woman had stood on the wrong side of a war from Ahsoka for years, and now it was a little hard to believe that she was waiting patiently outside to be serviced. Ahsoka’s hands practically trembled at the thought, her cheeks darkening and her breathing halting within the shower, goosebumps lining her flesh. Could she really do to Ventress what she did to other women? Could she give her that sort of pleasure?

What...what did an old enemy taste like?

All questions Ahsoka knew she would have to face sooner or later, and once she was done scrubbing the smell of the other men off of her body she moved herself free of the shower. After drying herself off and applying the same thin layer of sweet perfume that she wore for all her clients Ahsoka gave one last look at herself in the mirror, studying that orange frame as it stood completely bare. Smallish breasts, a flat stomach, montrals that were still a little smaller than most of her race. She looked every bit as young and naive as she was during her Jedi days, even with all she had done, all she had seen, and all the cocks she had tasted. With a nervous swallow Ahsoka turned on a heel and started to pad her way to the bathroom door, ready to slip out and greet the woman that she was duty-bound to serve.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? After all, in the final days of her life with the Jedi, Ventress had been a closer ally to her than the Jedi Council itself. They had turned their back on her, and even though Ventress had her own motives, she had fought back to back with the Togruta. Perhaps...perhaps it was just a visit from a would-be friend?

“Yeah, right.” Ahsoka murmured dismally, before stepping out into the room. She wasn’t sure what would come when she opened the door, whether she’d be mocked or even attacked by the wrathful hand of Asajj Ventress, but one thing was sure...she didn’t expect to see the bald woman in such a state as she appeared.

“It’s about time.” Ventress’ voice was just as cruel as ever, sending feminine yet hoarse and rough, the voice of a woman that had seen many, many years of combat. She had her back turned to the Togruta at first but slowly turned away to showcase herself, letting the image sink in against the young woman’s senses. “I’ve always wanted to have you trapped in a room with me, you little Jedi slut. How dare you make me wait any longer than I had to.”

It took Ahsoka a moment before she could properly respond, and she simply stared ahead of her with her cheeks darkening. Ventress...looked good. The elegant woman was wearing an outfit of solid black leather strapped across her frame, skin tight and gripping her curves in all the finest ways. Her full bust was tightly bound to her chest and she even wore gloves that stopped at her first knuckle, letting her thin, gray fingers exposed for fine, precision work. The outfit ran up along her throat in tight leather and only stopped where her jawline began to form, and it covered almost the entire body of the slender former Sith. Past her fingertips and face; however, one specific area was left exposed, an area that Ahsoka had a hard time drawing her eyes away from. A single piece of leather was cut away from Ventress’ pants just at the start of her lap, leaving her slit visible. Pale, gray, and what was formerly private between the two. Though Ahsoka was the one that stood there fully naked she couldn’t help but feel like it was Ventress that was the one exposed; showing her lovely pale slit to the eyes of a girl that used to be a Jedi.

“G...Good evening.” She murmured, unable to turn away from Ventress’ slender beauty, simply staring as her cheeks darkened. She tried to remember her script, what she’d ask of anyone that came to see her. What they’d like her to do, and how they’d like her to do it. She’d do anything that any of her clients asked of her without regret or hesitation, but she was left nervous and exposed and unable to fully voice that sentiment to the other woman. “Ho...How would you...like me to pl...please...please y-”

“Oh, save me your pathetic introduction.” Ventress laughed simply as she strolled forward, a hand on her waist and her cold, calculating gaze tossed against the young woman. Asajj looked as cruel as ever, her lips drawn thin in a wicked smile and her body tight and coiled, ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. As she walked forward a glint from her hip drew Ahsoka’s gaze and she gave a sudden gasp; noticing that at the other woman’s hips rested a curved lightsaber hilt. It was a sure sign that Ahsoka’s own Jedi instincts were fading, not only because she didn’t notice it earlier, but because she still found the sight of an enemy’s armament only half as captivating as her pussy. Ahsoka’s eyes were downcast until Asajj finally stood before her, and it was only through the other woman lifting her chin that their gaze was finally met. Asajj smiled thinly, and let her tongue idly trail across her lips before she spoke up once more in a heavy, dominant tone. “You’re a whore, Ahsoka. Whores bend over, and let people use their pussy.”

Ahsoka...couldn’t really argue with that. With a tiny nod the girl moved to do exactly as she had instructed, taking the other woman at face value for the moment. Even though Asajj was armed and in the past their relationship had been violent moreso than not, the simple fact of the matter was that Ventress was a paying client that had just given her an instruction. Ahsoka’s naked body moved towards the edge of the comfortable bed in her quarters, and she did exactly as was instructed by raising her rear in the air and lowering her upper half to the mattress. Her slender orange frame was fully exposed as she stood with her legs slightly apart, feet firmly on the ground and her finest parts completely visible to the other woman. She was so well trained and so experienced at bending over that Ahsoka’s hands even moved back to reach around herself, clinging at the sides of her rump and spreading herself as much as she could, making sure that Ventress had a nice, long look at her tiny tight pucker and her slender orange folds.

From just behind Ahsoka the other woman gave a slow nod and an approving smile, one hand moving out to rest against her orange flank. She squeezed it slightly in an experimental grip, letting her fingers caress the other woman’s rear from one side to the other, enjoying the subtle curve and the way the slender thing trembled underneath her touch. A slow, cruel laugh came from the back of Ventress’ throat, and while Ahsoka remained bent forward showing herself off she couldn’t help but drive home the shame the former Jedi must be feeling in that moment.

“I can’t imagine anyone in your old order knows about this.” She mused, licking her lips while her fingers sunk once more against Ahsoka’s rear, squeezing her nice and tight. “Or maybe they do? Maybe they figure this is a better place for you, hmm?” She gave a laugh, as wicked as the sort she used to give in the old days.

“Y-You’re wrong, Ventress.” Ahsoka finally spoke up, her brow narrowing as a bit of childish resistance flowed into her voice. She looked back at the bald woman with a stern look on her eyes; a look that was almost completely trivialized by the fact she was bent over and spreading her ass out for the other woman’s delight. “That...That life is past me now. I like what I’m doing here.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that for a second.” Ventress chuckled, and her hand drew a little further south. Gently she cupped her palm against that orange red slit, and her bare fingertips made quick work to slowly ease inside. There, with two fingers knuckle-deep in Ahsoka’s folds she found the girl’s incredible warmth, along with a surprising tightness and a delightful, sticky nectar covering her digits. Ahsoka’s cheeks burned an even darker shade of orange and she clenched her teeth in an attempt at resistance, but the tiny whimper that came from the back of her throat gave her away. She was excited; more so than she knew she should be. Ventress had always been a dangerously alluring woman, and being in such a situation now made it difficult for Ahsoka to hold back her sexual glee from being splayed out before her. A larger part of her hated the former Sith...but it was in a constant struggle with the part of her that was excited at the prospects of what was to come. Ventress didn’t make that conflict any better for Ahsoka, fingers deep and smirking while she spoke up once more. “I’ve heard you’re the most enthusiastic whore Jabba has. That every mercenary you meet leaves happy. Well...I’m a mercenary, you little Jedi slut. You going to make me leave happy, too?”

It was her job, after all. Ahsoka simply clenched her teeth and gave the other woman a nod. Her montrals dug against the bed and her tiny body trembled at the fingers working through her, teasing back and forth across dark orange folds and leaving her shiver in the aftermath. Ventress was far from gentle; her probing was deep and hungry even if it wasn’t particularly fast, and she was quite content to let her digits sit in the Togruta’s pussy to be slowly milked and squeezed by a wet, hungry cunt. Ahsoka, unable to stop the tight embrace of her sex on the other woman’s fingers, whimpered through her teeth as she looked up at the dominant woman.

“W...What do you want me to do?” She asked simply, biting down on her bottom lip. “I...I’ll eat your...your pussy, if you wa-” Her voice was cut off by the sharp and sudden sound of Ventress’ laugh; cocky and dominant as her fingers pushed even deeper. Her digits were covered in the Togruta’s glistening nectar, and when she pulled them free she let her gaze cast across her slick digits. Idly she licked them clean, teasing her tongue back and forth and sampling Ahsoka’s flavor while offering to explain her sudden outburst of mirth.

“If I wanted your mouth to whisper Jedi secrets into my pussy, you’d be doing it by now.” She announced simply, as her hands moved to once again tease the other woman’s slit. Ahsoka tensed up and tightened her muscles, eyes closing tight as she felt Ventress once more delve inside of her. The former Sith was precise and focused, knowing just where to touch and just how hard to press, making it all the harder to resist the pleasure slowly creeping through her. “It’ll make me happy to see just how far you’ve fallen, you little whore. How about you start by telling me something.” Her free hand moved to rest against the top of Ahsoka’s orange rear, her thumb gliding forward to tease the pucker of her ass. “How many men have you fucked in the past year? How many cocks have drilled this orange cunt? How many times did they cum in you? Do you even remember?!”

The truth was that Ahsoka actually didn’t. The past year had been something of a blissful blur for her, and she had fucked and sucked more lengths than she could possibly recall. Cocks of all shapes and sizes had claimed her tight Togruta pussy, from the thickest Wookie to the longest Trandoshan. She had let gangs of mercenaries fuck her as well as spend long evenings with just a single well-endowed Kel Dor. Criminals and lawmakers alike had fucked her regardless of their deeds, and it had only ever mattered that they had the credits to pay for the privilege. Shame crossed Ahsoka’s features along with a heavy blush, but even though the guilt and embarrassment flooded her, she couldn’t deny the excitement rising. Ventress’ fingers inside of her pussy were teasing harder back and forth now, and Ahsoka could already feel her knees start to get weak. Usually it was a lot longer into her client’s sessions before she found herself vulnerable to such weakness, but underneath the harsh gaze of a former enemy and confronted with the things she had done in the past year? She was wet, hot, and hungry...and it was easy for Ventress to identify that fact.

“I...I don’t...I can’t remember…” Ahsoka whimpered, her eyes closing as she shuddered to herself. Her fingers gripped tight against the blanket as she tried to stay standing, but the more Ventress teased her the harder it became. With one last attempt to push the sin to the other woman’s shoulders Ahsoka steeled her gaze and barked back, her voice rising with heavy indignation considering her position. “How...How many people have you killed, Ventress?! I bet you don’t even know!”

The laugh that came from Ventress wasn’t cruel so much as gleeful, and her fingers slid out of Ahsoka’s pussy only for that hand to drive a sharp slap across her ass. As she moved herself into position behind the young woman she let her hand drop to her waist, and Ahsoka didn’t realize just what she was reaching for until the bald woman had it in her palm.

“...did you really think that would work, whore?” She asked, just before a sound filled the room that sent the naked Togruta into a state of fright. The hum of a lightsaber filled the room, and in a panic Ahsoka looked behind her to see Ventress standing over her, the blade of her weapon giving her a dull red glow across her otherwise pale flesh. Naked and prone, with wobbly legs and excitement glistening on her thighs, Ahsoka was utterly helpless. Was this how it ended? Cut down with her ass in the air, failing as both a Jedi and a whore? The glistening and briefly afraid look in her eyes didn’t last long; however, for as soon as Ventress saw it she gave a triumphant smile. With the press of a button her lightsaber’s glow disappeared, and she spun the hilt of it within her palm to hold the curved frame of it backwards. A chuckle spread across her confident and dominant features, and she moved her hand forward while she spoke up once more. “Let me show you how Sith stay focused when they’re out in the field, whore. I’m sure you’ll like it.”

And with that, the bottom edge of Ventress’ lightsaber hilt squeezed against Ahsoka’s pussy. The Togruta girl gasped with her eyes wide, fingers tightening in the bed as she realized just what was working inside of her. A desperate whimper filled the room as she was penetrated by the hilt; still a little warm thanks to the sudden burst of light that Ventress had forced it to show. With teeth clenched and eyes shut tight Ahsoka was helpless to stop it as Ventress squeezed that curved lightsaber hilt inside of her, inch by inch shoving it within and working it slowly back and forth against her walls. It was nowhere near the size of a Wookie’s cock, but the excitement that rolled through the orange girl’s body was higher than she remembered it ever being. One of her greatest enemies, fucking her with her deadly weapon? She didn’t understand just why it made her so wet, why it made her squeeze that lightsaber’s hilt so tightly, but it didn’t seem like she was particularly allowed to understand things that evening. Her only role, her only focus, her only task...was to be a whore for Asajj Ventress.

“That went in nice and easy, slut.” Ventress laughed at that, holding her lightsaber by the very edge as she wrapped her fingers about it. She managed to get a tight fist across the end of it and slowly started to drop to her knees, her slender, tall frame moving to position itself squarely behind the other girl. A perfectly little orange pussy wrapped around her favorite weapon laid before her, and Ventress savored the moment by first drawing in a deep, excited breath. The scent of a horny ex-Jedi. Delicious. “To think, being fucked by a Sith’s weapon probably isn’t even the sluttiest thing you’ve done this week.”

She was hardly a Sith anymore, but the meaning remained the same. The lightsaber inside of Ahsoka’s pussy right then and there had killed people; some of them very likely Jedi of her own former order. Maybe even friends. And despite that, despite the hatred the two women used to share, Ahsoka could only tense her slit around that warm piece of metal and whimper in a desperate, helpless voice.

“F...Fuck me, Ventress…” She begged, her eyes nearly watering at her shameful admission. She looked over her shoulder to study the other woman’s cruel features, and her hips rolled softly from side to side in a further invitation. “F...Fuck me with it...please…”

The look of smug, satisfied delight on Asajj Ventress’ face was enough to tell Ahsoka just how thoroughly dominated she had already become. That little orange body hadn’t even given up a fight before succumbing, eager to become the personal fuckslut of a woman she used to despise. Asajj just licked her lips before giving the other woman a little nod, and deciding to give her exactly what she wanted. Knowing that she was the willing whore to a woman like Ventress would cut the little orange slut deeper than any lightsaber would, and they both knew as much.

“...nothing more but a whore anymore.” Ventress finally whispered, half to mock the girl and half to mention it in thinly veiled admiration. Any woman that put aside the nonsense of the Jedi order to become a flesh-lusting hedonist was all right in her book; especially if she was bent right over and offering up that perfect orange ass. Ventress just grinned, and finally started to get to work.

For Ventress, the pleasure that she’d gain from Ahsoka that evening was in the form of the shame she’d force to cross her old enemy’s face, and the aroused humiliation that perfect orange body would feel underneath her attentions. As Ventress started to piston her lightsaber in and out of the other girl’s orange slit she dropped her mouth forward, lips parting and tongue trailing out to tease along that rear pucker eagerly awaiting contact. After all, the little Togruta slut was probably used to being claimed in both holes, and the former Sith figured that her tongue would help simulate that just as easily. A murmur of delight came from the back of Ventress’ throat as she tasted her enemy’s body; listening to both the whimpers of arousal coming from Ahsoka above her and the slow, wet sound of her lightsaber pumping eagerly in and out.

From the very beginning, she was rough. Why waste any time with slowly driving her makeshift toy inside when she could have the immediate satisfaction of listening to Ahsoka grunt against it now? Her wrist locked into place and she drove that lightsaber in with a series of hard strikes, making sure that the curved, still-warm frame of it was reaching as deeply as it could into her entrance. The sound of her hand slapping against Ahsoka’s slit drew up between them several times, and it played in perfect harmony to the wet licking gestures of the bald woman against the Togruta’s tight little rear. She only stopped her licking long enough to speak up to Ahsoka again, hoping that her words would help drive home the point of just how upside down her world had become.

“That’s right, slut, feels good, doesn’t it?” Ahsoka chuckled, pumping the lightsaber even faster now. “Move your hips into it. Let me hear that cocksucking mouth of yours moan. Pretend you’re in front of that foolish Jedi council, and show them what a worthless, depraved whore you’ve become!”

And Ahsoka did just that. Her head was pushed flat against the mattress and she was calling out in a higher voice as she shivered from delight; her thighs twitching and damp from the nectar that was eagerly rolling down her slit. The furious pumping of the lightsaber inside of her pussy was enough to drive her wild to begin with, but that tongue...that clever, wicked tongue as it battered across her well-fucked ass was the perfect thing to help ease her into even greater heights. No more than twelve hours ago her ass had been the fucktoy of several mercenaries and it was still sore from the abuse; but now? Now it twitched and quivered in pleasure at the edge of Asajj Ventress’ naughty, hungry tongue. And Ahsoka, with her cheeks blushing dark and her head absolutely spinning, could still only barely believe it was all happening.

How could Ventress make her feel like this? How could her pussy feel so hot and excited, and her heart be racing so damned much? The former Sith was an abusive monster by all estimations; she had authored countless crimes across the galaxy in the names of both greed and Count Dooku depending on where her allegiances laid that day. She was, at one point in Ahsoka’s life, the very opposite of everything she stood for. And now, pressed to the bed and moaning like a bitch in heat, Ahsoka willingly gave her pussy, her ass, every inch of her to that woman. She pushed back into that lightsaber as it pumped into her slit and the licks on her rear sent her shivering even quicker, and before Ahsoka even knew it she found her voice calling out, drawing forth words that she hadn’t intended to form. She simply...followed Ventress’ orders without thinking about it.

“Yes, yes, I’m a whore!” She agreed, goosebumps lining her arms and her eyes opening to show a glassy, fuckmad look. A line of drool escaped the corner of her lips to roll down to the mattress below, and she nestled her montrals against the blanket as she called out again and again. “Fuck your Jedi whore! You paid your money, you can do anything you want! My whole body, it’s yours to do anything you want! I’m your slut, your slut!”

“Yes, bitch. You are.” Ventress’ words sent another shockwave down Ahsoka’s body, enough to force the young woman into a sudden and unexpected climax. The heat that came from the bald woman’s confirmation carried a great weight with it; a promise that Ventress was aware of the intense betrayal the Togruta’s body had done to her that day, and a promise that she delighted in every second of forcing her into it. Her tongue worked once more over Ahsoka’s rear pucker, teasing the girl further as her lightsaber began pistoning harder, riding into the girl’s climax with a flurry of even more activity. Ahsoka screamed; oh, how she screamed. With a loud declaration of her state as a whore her pussy tightened around her old enemy’s weapon, and she gyrated against it so hard that her climax came in a sudden squirt. She sprayed against the bed and against the leather of Ventress’ sleeve, marking them both in the proof of her delight and the proof of her shame. When she finished Ahsoka’s knees finally gave out and she slumped hard down onto the floor, so heavy and tired that it forced Ventress’ weapon from her slit. Soon the orange girl was kneeling just before her old rival, and Ventress moved an arm forward to scoop Ahsoka around the waist. She held the girl nice and close as she leaned her head forward, lips moving to tease up and down along one of her montrals, letting her tongue trace along that ultra-sensitive, sensual part of her unique Togruta structure.

“Uh...hahhhh...nng…” Ahsoka couldn’t quite speak just yet, still shuddering in embarassment over what she had done. She knelt there with her own squirt marking the blanket before her face hanging off the edge of the bed, staring at the undeniable proof of what Ventress made her do. And despite all their past battles, the feel of that other woman’s arm around her waist made her feel rather...warm. And pleasant. Pleasant beyond anything she’d imagined. Even the lips of Ventress as they worked over her montral was enough to make her shudder, and her cheeks darkened heavily as she gave a tiny, pathetic whimper. One last worry finally entered her mind, and she looked behind her into Ventress’ stern, dark eyes, hoping to find some semblance of pity within. “Y...You won’t tell anyone I’m here, will you? Please, Ventress…?”

Ventress arched a slender brow, and for a moment considered taking the cruelest approach and leaving the question ambiguous. However, she found a certain fondness for the little orange girl in her arms for the moment, and she instead shook her head with a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Serves me no purpose. Neither the Jedi or the Sith want you anymore. Being a whore is all you’re good for.” Her words were dismissive and not entirely accurate; she was sure the girl would bring a high price were she to suddenly whisk her away, but those credits wouldn’t be nearly as fun as having her nearby. She had half expected to see the girl look sad at those words; to hang her head like a pathetic pup and mope about how no one in the galaxy cared about her skills as an apprentice. She was pleasant surprised; however, to see Ahsoka give a tiny smile, as well as lean back against her leather-clad frame.

“I...I love being a whore.” She admitted, quietly, her naked frame fitting neatly against the larger woman’s. Her eyes slowly closed for a brief moment of appreciation, and Ventress held her for a few seconds to let her have her bit of peace. She even lowered her head, offering a tiny kiss to the top of Ahsoka’s own, perhaps a little grace of civility for an old nemesis. As soon as she did; however, her voice turned harsh once more, and her smile was wide and hungry.

“On the bed, slut.” She demanded, and bucked the girl forward with her hips. “I paid for you all night, and I don’t intend to let you sleep.”

Ahsoka, her eyes opening and her smile quickly returning, nodded eagerly as she started to pull forward. She slithered onto the bed and spun around in her naked state, laying on her back and awaiting the other woman to join her. Ventress just beamed, and let her hand drop down to her own lap, teasing across her own bare, pale, wet folds.

The truth of the matter was that she wouldn’t tell anyone where Ahsoka was because she intended to claim the slut all for herself.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Linked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the two have become closer than any old enemies ever should, it's time for Ahsoka to discover a whole new level of erotic delight...a Force link with a woman she once despised.

Ahsoka’s Mistress  
Chapter Three: Linked  
-By Drace Domino

Over the past few hours, Ahsoka’s body had been a plaything for what was once one of her most dangerous adversaries. Ventress had been utterly ruthless in her exploitation of Ahsoka’s young and tender body, making sure that she received worth out of every single credit that she had spent. As the hours passed Ahsoka’s body was rocked with orgasm after orgasm as Ventress licked, fingered, and rubbed her tender orange body, and the wicked older woman was sure to drive home every humiliating second of it all.

As she fingered Ahsoka to a thrashing climax she made it a point to lean in close, hissing against the girl’s throat as she felt her pussy tighten against those clever fingers. She whispered to the young woman of what an embarrassment she must be to the Jedi order, as well as what any of her old allies would think upon seeing her. When Ahsoka blushed Ventress simply licked across her cheeks in the lewdest of fashions, and even forced a wet, hungry kiss on her old enemy’s mouth. The flavor of Ventress’ tongue wasn’t something that Ahsoka ever would’ve imagined that she’d know, but as time passed she had plenty of opportunities to become increasing familiar with it. Both as it rested against her own tongue, as well as the rest of her body.

For it was with her mouth that Ventress had taken to giving slavish attention to the Jedi girl. She put her lightsabers aside for a while to fully explore every inch of Ahsoka with her tongue; from the tip of her montrals all the way down to the bottom of leku, and every inch of orange flesh in between. Underneath Ventress’ attentions Ahsoka screamed and cried out as pleasure wrapped over her, whether that tongue was circling her belly button in a teasing sweep or applied far more directly to her nipples, pussy, or ass. Ventress was, quite surprisingly, the least selfish lover that Ahsoka had ever known...something that didn’t fully strike the young woman until well into the third hour of their evening. It was while she was braced on her hands and knees; naked ass lifted up in the air while Ventress’ tongue explored it, that the truth of the evening had fully dawned on her.

Ventress, that entire night, had yet to have her own orgasm. Though she had taken to the utter worship of Ahsoka’s young orange body with her fingers and her mouth, she hadn’t once forced the girl to service her in the same state. Ahsoka still had yet to know what Ventress’ nethers tasted like, though in the most heated of moments she could pick up on the scent of her arousal. Ahsoka hadn’t been required to use her fingers or her mouth for any part of Ventress’ satisfaction, and nothing more was asked of her that night than to roll into position and have orgasm after orgasm. Throughout all the sudden, sharp slaps against her orange rump, the bites on her tender shoulders, the curses of what a whore, slut, and tramp she had become...not once did Ventress force her into that moment. If anything, an outside observer might even suspect that it was Ventress rather than Ahsoka that was the paid slut for the evening, putting every last bit of her energy into pleasing the other woman within the bed.

As Ventress licked a line of sweat from the spot between Ahsoka’s small breasts the Togruta girl groaned and shivered, goosebumps still rising against her arms even after a thousand such licks. She was laying flat on her back well into the evening, and her hands had drifted up to rest against the back of Ventress’ bald scalp. Her digits explored there, passing back and forth over the smooth flesh, indulging in an impulse she had always secretly harbored. In the old days she and Master Obi-Wan had joked about who the first would be to reach out mid-duel and slap Ventress on her bald head, but never did she think she’d have won that bed within the confines of the bedroom.

Ventress brought her mouth up with a smile, though just because she had spent the past few hours dedication to Ahsoka’s pleasure it didn’t suggest she was particularly friendly. Even her smile was harsh and a bit cruel; the sort of grin a deep feral predator would give to a helpless morsel of prey. Her own naked body, resting hard atop the young woman’s drove forward, and after giving Ahsoka a slow grind of their laps together she spoke out in that wicked, harsh, merciless voice of hers.

“Had I known what a slut you were, I would’ve taken you as mine long ago.” Ventress mused, and though her words were more dominant than romantic, Ahsoka had difficulty telling the difference. She only whimpered at the sound just as she had whimpered when Ventress suddenly lowered her head, licking along one of her leku before giving it a gentle bite. When the Sith’s words returned it carried the same rough tone, and Ahsoka found her hips rolling forward in a steady press of increasingly growing arousal. “I would’ve enjoyed keeping you in a cage for my pleasure...and it would’ve kept you out of the way while I was trying to work.”

Ahsoka had long since been past the point of offering up “reasonable” resistance. If Ahsoka had heard such a thing when Ventress first arrived, she likely would’ve put up something of a fight. She would have boasted that Ahsoka never would have been able to break her in those old days, and she would have laughed off the notion that she would ever be so subservient to the Sith that she would fit nicely in a cage. Now, after hours of downright mind bending thrills at the mouth and fingers of the older woman, her protest was...ineffective, to say the least.

All she managed was bringing her own mouth forward, pushing it against Ventress’ throat and kissing her. Wide, open-mouth kisses laid against the other woman’s pale flesh, Ahsoka’s tongue sweeping back and forth as she drew in her flavor. Throughout those worshipping kisses she continued to let her clever fingers explore, moving past the older woman’s scalp down along her back while the other hand drifted down Ventress’ arm. She paused at the bicep long enough to give it a squeeze, and a dark part of her shuddered in glee at the strength she found there, hiding in muscles that in the past had attempted to kill her. Even underneath the weight of Ventress’ grim predictions of what she would’ve looked like in a cage, Ahsoka couldn’t help but simply offer herself up, ready to fulfill her duties.

“Let...Let me…” She whispered, her throat tightening in a hungry swallow. When her hands moved past Ventress’ arm they began creeping below, down to the spot she had yet been refused access to. “Let me...for...for you…” It was hard to form all the words she wanted to say, to beg the older woman to let her eat her out, press her mouth against her, return all the affections she herself had been enjoying. And as if it was a harsh rebuttal of the meek tone of her voice Ventress simply clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, giving the girl a sudden, sharp noise as if she were commanding a dog to heel.

“You don’t put your mouth on my cunt unless I shove it there.” Her tone was oddly sweet as she gave the order, but it was still spoken with such a glare to Ventress’ eyes that Ahsoka knew that she wasn’t to be questioned. The orange skinned girl simply swallowed nervously and gave a timid nod in response, watching as her mistress’ gaze softened and slowly let an arm stretch out. Ventress let her hand extend to the pack she had brought with her, and with a twitch of her fingers a long coil of thick, powerful rope flew from the pack thanks to the pull of the Force. She brought the coiled rope near and let it hover above Ahsoka’s head, and when she had the young woman’s full attention the Sith licked her lips as a hungry growl escaped her throat.

“I’ve another pleasure in mind right now, and it starts with you keeping your hands to yourself.” She was swift after that, rising up to her feet once more as she used the Force to draw the rope taut. A few swift strikes from the Force severed it into four equal lengths, each one sweeping around one of Ahsoka’s limbs at the wrists or the ankles. The free end of each strand of rope pulled to a different corner of the bed, and as Ahsoka lay gasping and trembling she was lashed to the mattress and stretched out as wide as she could be. In a few quick flicks the rope locked itself around the posts holding the bed up, and the young woman was effectively trapped. Naked and exposed, her head comfortably seated atop a pillow, Ahsoka could only look up into the cruel yet intriguing eyes of her enemy. A woman that was infuriatingly difficult to read, and a woman whose mercy she laid before.

“Oh, how I’ve wanted to see you laid out before me like that.” Ventress hissed, slowly moving as she crawled back to the edge of the bed. As she did so she let a hand drift smoothly into the air to summon her lightsaber, and the thing glided easily through the air back into her palm. As Ahsoka’s eyes went wide from a sudden tremble of fear Ventress allowed the blade to ignite, stretching overtop Ahsoka’s lovely frame and hovering a half inch above her. There it dangled like a constant threat, the tip of it nearly at her nose and the heat from the thing racing over her blushing orange flesh. With but a flick of her wrist Ventress could’ve ended the former Jedi right then and there, and there had indeed been times in her life that she would’ve taken such an opportunity. Instead, as she allowed her lightsaber to balance perfectly above Ahsoka’s flesh, she whispered with a slow smile spreading across her features. “...though you may be surprised in the fantasies I’ve had about you. I dreamed of running my tongue over that tasty pussy of yours far more than I did of running this lightsaber through your heart.”

With that, the blade quickly retreated, and Ventress set it to the side, allowing it to casually flop to the mattress. The bald woman took another deep and appraising glance of the Togruta woman stretched out before her; every inch of perfect orange flesh, every curve of her tiny breasts, every stripe on her montrals. She let her own clever fingers move forward, but for the first time that evening she didn’t reach for Ahsoka, but instead herself. One hand moved to caress across one of her own breasts, fuller than Ahsoka’s and wonderfully pert, a perfect handful for her cruel fingers. She squeezed it openly and rocked her hips forward into the touch from her other fingers, now gliding past her bare slit that was glistening with excitement.

It was...almost as cruel as being run through with the lightsaber, in Ahsoka’s opinion. After the hours that had preceded that moment, the hours that Ventress had spent worshipping her with her warm, wet mouth, there was nothing more that Ahsoka wanted than to return the favor. The good whore inside of her wanted to earn the money that had been spent, and the “fair play” part of her that still existed within her old Jedi teachings told her that she had many favors to reimburse Ventress for. All of those thrashing orgasms, all of those licks and touches...Ahsoka could honestly say that in her deepest and darkest nights working for Jabba, she had never known a lover that had been so dedicated to her pleasure. And it baffled her that it came from a woman that she had hated for so very, very long.

“V...Ventress...please…” Ahsoka whimpered, nibbling on her bottom lip as she watched with great interest. How she wanted to suckle at those full and lovely gray breasts, and how she wanted to nestle her nose against the other woman’s hood, suckling at her tender slit until she felt Ventress’ glaze running across her cheeks. She wanted to be used by the older woman for every pleasure she could muster, but trapped as she was within her bindings she could do nothing more but watch and whimper. “Please...let me...I’m begging you…”

“If you don’t stop whining, I’ll leave.” Ventress responded with a smirk, arching a brow as she pulled out her ace card. She knew that nothing would assure her of Ahsoka’s compliance quite so much, and that the threat of leaving would certainly keep her eagerly in her place. Without even checking with Ahsoka for confirmation Ventress spoke up anew, her voice as raspy and lewd as ever as she let two of her fingers slowly glide within her wet, tight hole. “...mmm. Tell me about this new life of yours, slut. I like a little entertainment while I finger myself.”

Ahsoka whimpered yet again, a pathetic look in her eyes. Was Ventress serious?! She had her prone and stretched out on the bed, both of them as naked as the day they were born, and this witch just wanted to finger herself to tales of other lovers? The cruelty of Ventress as Ahsoka had seen during their past battles certainly paled in comparison to what the woman was capable of teasing in the bedroom, yet the Togruta girl remembered that threat. Ventress leaving from her bedroom that evening simply wasn’t acceptable, and she would do anything at all to keep her there. To earn that chance to please her, to taste her, to experience what she never knew she would’ve wanted: to make a Sith curl in pleasure.

“I...I started almost a year ago.” Ahsoka murmured, her eyes utterly transfixed on Ventress’ gorgeous frame. “It was an arrangement of convenience; I needed a place to lay low and Jabba already owed me a fav-”

“No, slut, that’s not what I meant.” Ventress scoffed a little, rolling her eyes and licking her lips. She continued trailing her hands over her own body, twisting one nipple to the point of bringing forth a sudden gasp and hooking her two fingers even deeper into her hole. “I don’t care why you’re here. Tell me about the people you’ve fucked. The ones you enjoyed the most.” She paused for a moment, and licked her lips in lewd, lewd implication. “...the ones that make you wet every time you think of them.”

Ahsoka’s cheeks only darkened from a heavy blush, but the arousal that ran through her at such a demand was clear. The nipples set against her small breasts were stiff and hard, and there was glisten upon her thighs from the excitement running through her. She swallowed with a noticeable tremble to her motions and her fingers and toes curled and curled, trying to bring herself up to a point where she had the nerve to speak. Finally, with her voice nearly breaking from humiliation and delight in the same breath, she began to confess of her most filthy, depraved deeds.

“I...I’ve...been used by more people than I can remember.” She admitted, her eyes dancing across Ventress’ body again. Even that tiny admission was enough to make Ventress twist one of her nipples particularly hard, and that only encouraged Ahsoka to move forward. “Humans...Wookies...Mandalorians...it doesn’t matter. Jabba’s best bounty hunters get rewarded with my body, and I love letting them fuck me. I...I never thought I’d enjoy it so much, Ventress. But when I’m pinned underneath someone, when I have a cock inside me or a pussy on my face, I…” She swallowed, and shook with a vibrant pulse of pleasure that ached through her. “...I never knew that this sort of life could be so fun. A few weeks ago Jabba let his Gammorrean guards fuck me because they stopped an assassin that tried to kill him. There was seven of them in total, and...nnnnng…” Her hips lifted up from the bed, as if still shuddering from the memory. “...before I started here, I always thought they were so gross. Like walking pigs, always slimy and ugly and...their...their cocks are just so big. They stuffed inside of me all night, and they didn’t get tired. One was in each of my holes almost all night, Ventress, and I came so much…”

“Such a submissive little slut.” Ventress hissed through her teeth, all while she continued to fondle herself. She made sure that Ahsoka got to watch every last second of it, and at one moment she even pulled her glistening fingers out of her hole long enough to swipe them down, rubbing her own excited juice over Ahsoka’s folds. The bald woman chuckled a bit, and drew in a deep breath of pleasure and joy. There were already forces at work between the two women; forces that Ahsoka had yet to become aware of. “And when they came inside of you, whore? Did you enjoy it?”

“Y-Yes, so much…” Ahsoka nodded, a noticeable gulp rolling down her throat, as if she were remembering the flavor. “I’d be so full that I couldn’t stop it from running out, and I’d scoop it up in my hand and drink it down. It tastes different from a human’s cum...it’s thicker, heavier. And it even burns a little to swallow, but I drank all I could. My throat hurt like mad in the morning, but I was still so sticky from what they had done to me I couldn’t stop myself from masturbating in the bed, thinking about having all of their...their pig cocks inside me again…”

“Lovely. The finest whore the Jedi ever produced.” Ventress chuckled softly, licking her lips. “Any other tales, tramp? Tell me of a woman that fucked you.” She knew that she herself would take the top spot in that list for certain, and as much was apparent on Ahsoka’s face. The way the young woman traced Ventress’ motions with her eyes was a clear sign that she was utterly captivated; practically obsessed as the older woman fondled and fingered herself in front of her. That excitement running through Ahsoka’s eyes only helped those dark forces drifting forward, and the distraction of the moment was enough to keep Ahsoka still blind to their pull.

“There...There was a Mandalorian woman.” She admitted, shuddering at the thought. “She was an ambassador or...or something, I didn’t remember her from my time as a Jedi. But she was rich. And she could afford me for a whole week. She lived here for that week, and…” Another swallow, and she whimpered and bucked her hips forward from the memory. “I was her personal whore the whole time. She made me eat her out every morning. Her pussy, her ass...so long as my tongue was inside her she was happy. In the afternoon’s she’d spend an hour spanking me until I was raw, and then she’d make me crawl around on all fours with toys shoved inside of me. One day she even brought in a few of her friends from Mandalore, all of them rich women like her. They had a tea party, drinking and talking while I crawled around under the table, sucking each of their pussies until they came on my mouth.”

“I’ll have to meet this Mandalorian one day.” Ventress chuckled a bit, fingers still deep inside of her own entrance. “She sounds like my type of bitch. Keep going, whore...tell me more stories. Tell me enough, and you just might get the prize you want…”

Ahsoka, not one to resist in that moment, did exactly as Ventress ordered. While the bald Sith continued to finger herself Ahsoka told her of her exploits within the past year, of the filthiest and nastiest moments she had endured that only made her love the work more. She told her of how scared she was the first time she felt a Wookie cock driving inside of her, and she told her how excited she was to be layered underneath the cum of an entire platoon of off-duty mercenaries. From the wealthy couples that would hire her only to force her to play “clean up duty” after a husband came in his wife, all the way to thick-cocked young bucks that wanted to enjoy their first time with a woman with the orange skinned slut of Jabba’s employ. She was getting a bit of a reputation there on Tatooine; well-known amongst the locals as one of the most expensive and thrilling fucks on the planet, and as such she had so many stories to tell.

Nearly a half hour passed before Ahsoka noticed something, and the fear that flowed into her in that moment was only rivalled by the excitement. The entire time she had spoke, revealing her deepest and darkest moments, her eyes had been utterly transfixed on Ventress. She was watching every movement, every touch of every finger over that lovely gray flesh. She gasped in glee when Ventress saw fit to smear her with her nectar, and when the Sith saved it for herself to lick her juice from her fingertips Ahsoka openly sobbed for a few short seconds, hoping it could’ve been her that enjoyed the flavor. She was utterly barren of anything in that half hour other than a desire to please Ventress, leaving her defenses low and her entire mental state at a point of truly vulnerable submission.

And when she felt fingers on her pussy when there were none...she knew just what that had meant.

“You...You...You didn’t…” Ahsoka gasped, her eyes going wide. Ventress, in her infinite teasing cruelty, smiled and gave a slow and meaningful nod.

“Share in my pleasure, whore.” She whispered, and when she pushed two fingers inside of her pussy, Ahsoka felt a sensation that mirrored just that. She arched her hips and gave a cry of pleasure, and only barely managed to settle back down before Ventress spoke anew. “We’re more alike than you could ever have known.”

A Force bond. Such a connection wasn’t an uncommon thing, though it typically only formed over time between a master and an apprentice. It was a method of sharing emotions, sensations, even images and flashes of brief thought...an ultimate connection of trust and intimacy between two powerful users of the Force. Only once had Ahsoka ever known a bond of that nature, and it had been shattered now for well on a year. Even then...the bond she had formed with Master Anakin paled in comparison to what rolled through her now.

Ahsoka was left gasping; her eyes opening wide as her hips bucked back and forth, rocking with an almost violent pleasure as Ventress continued to finger herself. She could feel sensations of warmth coursing through her thighs similar to the glazing nectar on Ventress’, and when the bald woman twisted her nipple even Ahsoka’s felt the sting from it. Her montrals dug against the mattress as she rocked her head back, and even her leku shivered in arousal from the most intimate connection that she had ever known. Typically a Force bond only came with patience and time...but Ventress had plunged it into her like the tip of a lightsaber, piercing right through her weakened resistances and leaving the blade inside. Like an open wound she was sensitive and raw, though there was no pain to be found anywhere in the connection...only joy, and that was truly a terrifying notion for a woman that had been taught for years to avoid such carnal, boundless pleasure.

“Some retribution is in order, I suppose.” Ventress’ smoky voice slipped out anew, and she pulled her lightsaber towards her grip once more. This time the blade didn’t make an appearance, but she slipped the handle into her palm and spread her knees apart, ready to straddle it. As she flicked the cold hilt back and forth over her wet lips she saw Ahsoka twitch from the sensation, knowing that the dark bond between them was strong enough for the girl to feel nearly everything. As Ventress eased the inches inside, taking her hilt bit by bit and letting it nestle into her cunt, she spoke again with the same deliciously wicked, mysterious voice. “...would you like to know of my own most sweat laced moments?”

She didn’t need to ask; especially with the Force bond in place, but it was still a thrill to see Ahsoka nod. To see her lift her head, and with her cheeks marked with a blush speak up anew, her hands still tugging at her bindings.

“Y...Yes...please…” She whimpered, and swallowed as pleasure coiled up and down her tender, young frame. “...tell me...tell me everything about you, Ventress…”

She wanted to know the Sith like she had never desired in the past. Ventress’ highest peaks, her most thrilling moments, and her greatest victories. She wanted to know the woman’s pleasure, just as she felt that hilt squeeze up inside of them. It was like it was sharing both of their pussies, and even though Ahsoka remained untouched and bound, her entrance was in effect still stretched around a phantom toy. There was little more that Ahsoka wanted in that moment than to hear Ventress speak, and to lay in adoration and outright worship for the sexual delight her former rival represented.

Thankfully, Ventress was feeling generous that evening.

“I’ve lived the same life you’re enjoying now, you know.” Ventress began with a teasing glint in her eye and another inch of her lightsaber within her pussy. She bucked her hips against it and watched as Ahsoka felt the gyration, her tender orange entrance quivering in delight. “I’ve been the slut for others...and I know what it’s like to be fucked to such a point where you don’t know which way is up.” She chuckled a bit at that, and drew her tongue slowly across her lips. “...you’re not even the first Togruta pussy I’ve eaten. Or even the first Jedi.”

Ahsoka’s eyes went wide at both revelations, but there was no time for questions. All she could do was throw herself into that new bond with Ventress, to explore a passion that would be outright forbidden by the Order. All of her transgressions in the past year could’ve been ultimately forgiven over time; she could chalk them up to an act of poor judgement, or a simple matter of addiction to pleasures of the flesh. But now, tied to the bed and outright relishing a Force bond with a wicked Sith witch...there was no going back for Ahsoka Tano from there. She knew it, and Ventress knew it. Such was the connection between them.

“Yes, I’m familiar with how orange cunt tastes.” Ventress continued with a laugh. “And I’ve heard the whimpers of Jedi as they try to wrap their head around what’s happening to them. ‘It feels so good...but it’s so, so wrong!’” Her tone fell into a voice mocking that of Ahsoka’s order, making it sound as weak and pathetic as it was in the face of such delight. “I’ve been pinned underneath other lovers, too, slut...lovers that I’m betting you can just barely scratch the surface of in your thoughts.”

That much was true, and Ahsoka’s imagination ran wild with drifting thoughts that were very, very real. While she felt that phantom lightsaber buck inside of her pussy with an increasing speed, she witnessed images from Ventress’ point of view; some of them old, some of them fresh, but all of them completely tactile and vibrant. It was like she was there; licking along the throbbing shaft of a massive Trandoshan, or pressing her pussy raw and wet against that of a human mercenary woman, or even bent over on all fours while a droid designed specifically for rutting whores had at her. All of those memories drifted in and out of Ahsoka’s thoughts through the Force bond, and each time she picked up on a new sensation their connection grew.

She knew what Twi’Lek pussy tasted like, but now she knew that it tasted different on Ventress’ tongue. She knew, with aching and near-orgasmic delight, what it was like to bathe in a hot spring while trapped between two enslaved Mirialan women. Hell, she could still even remember the tears that licked their cheeks as they were forced to service a cruel Sith woman...and she could remember the flavor of those tears as Ventress had licked them from their trembling green flesh.

“Y...You’re...you’re so heartless…” Ahsoka shivered, her eyes opening at that last vivid memory. Ventress had forced herself on those enslaved women, and now she had made Ahsoka a party to it. Though she already knew deep down that it was quite long ago and that the woman she held a bond with now wasn’t quite the same, the bitterness was still there. Hiding behind layers upon layers of wet, thick arousal...but still there. She gazed up at Ventress, and tried to match the woman’s eyes, attempting to avoid looking down at the sight of that silver lightsaber disappearing into her pussy. “...those...those girls…”

“Those girls belonged to me for the evening.” Ventress responded with a smirk, and began bucking her hips forward with renewed passion. She was fully fucking her lightsaber now, and in effect she was fucking Ahsoka too. The girl’s bound bodied tensed and spasmed as she was claimed, and as the sweat-laced glee wrapped across her increasingly submissive frame, Ventress’ words drove home her point even further. “Just like you. Now tell me how you’re different from them.”

Ahsoka’s mind spun at that, and as she felt an orgasm crash against her she realized so many drastic, life changing things. The orgasm that flowed through her wasn’t merely her own; it was Ventress as well, and both women’s passion ebbed back and forth into each other while their bodies spasmed and released. The climax that Ahsoka had desperately sought to give to the older woman was now blessed upon her as well, and both women’s pussies tensed and squirted, each one firing their nectar across each other. Ventress now wore the drops of Ahsoka’s glistening juice across her full and lovely breasts, and Ahsoka herself was painted with the clear release of Ventress, from the edge of her bare lap all the way towards her throat.

But it didn’t end there, and neither did Ahsoka’s head spinning moment of revelation. The Force bond brought the women a shared climax that had a potency unlike any Ahsoka had ever known in her entire year of working as a whore, but it was Ventress’ words that made that moment truly heavy with weight and impact. She had asked her how she was different, how she was set apart from a pair of Mirialan slaves that had been forced to service her pussy. The similarities were thick; both were Force sensitive parties that Ventress had purchased the right to exploit and bed for an entire evening. Both were subjected to her cruelty, her lust, and her demands.

But how were they different? It was the thought that ebbed into Ahsoka’s mind that made her eyes snap open again, and her heart beat faster than it had since her very first session at Jabba’s palace.

The Mirialan slaves were meaningless to the Sith. Pointless green flesh meant for fucking and soiling. But Ahsoka? Ahsoka Tano, that rebellious young woman and infuriating Jedi...her existence had weight with Asajj. Her body, her quivering heart, even her mind fuck-addled as it was...were important to her.

Ventress simply drew that thin smile across her lips once more, and allowed her glistening lightsaber to pull from her slit. She tossed it aside and flicked a hand through the air, allowing each of the four ropes to instantly untie and release Ahsoka. And Ahsoka, still quivering from the thundering long hours of joy and the sudden revelation that she had value to the Sith, gave in to her most base instincts. Instincts that the Jedi wouldn’t approve of, but her heart absolutely did.

She rushed forward, sitting up and embracing Ventress tight around the waist. Tears nipped at the corners of her eyes as she relished in what she had learned; picking up that not only did Ventress have affection for her, but that it ran deep. The bald Sith let her hand drop, caressing along a montral of her pet, and she allowed the Force bond between them to dull in its potency. In a few seconds Ahsoka would no longer feel what she felt, or know what was within Ventress’ cruel heart, but it would leave behind a permanent link. A connection that would always rest between them, and one that Ahsoka would not forget.

Ventress, still petting the montral of the trembling Togruta girl, finally whispered in a surprisingly tender, almost even affection tone.

“...so you wanted to pleasure me, pet?” She murmured, and allowed the girl to continue to squeeze against her bare, elegant frame. “You have succeeded.”

She had failed as a Jedi. Failed as a Togruta. Failed as a hero. But in that moment, Ahsoka still preened with delight.

She succeeded at the only thing that mattered to her from that moment on; making Mistress Asajj Ventress happy.

End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check me out on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


	4. Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to work for Ahsoka Tano! This time, she has to be the test subject for a brand new type of pleasure droid. Which can fuck longer and harder? Flesh, or steel? Find out now!

Ahsoka’s Mistress  
Chapter Four: Overload  
-By Drace Domino

There was no denying that Ahsoka Tano had been a slut for well over a year now, but for the past two months she had been a very particular sort of slut. Never had the young woman felt so possessed by another person before, even as she worked day after day in service to Jabba at his brothel she knew deep down that she could leave whenever she wanted. Her time there under his employ was entirely at her own whim, and whenever she liked she could pull her lightsabers from storage and leave on board a shuttle that she had rightfully earned. At this point it was unlikely the gang lord would even dispute her, considering how much money he had made thanks to her tight orange holes.

No, Jabba did not own her...but someone else did. Ever since Asajj Ventress had come across the young former Jedi, Ahsoka Tano had belonged to her. After that passionate night where her old rival broke down her defenses and threw her into a link within the Force, Ahsoka had lived and breathed every day with the knowledge of the other woman’s pleasure at the forefront of her mind. The bond between them was strong; so strong that it couldn’t possibly be mere lust or even coincidence, as if the Force itself had determined that their mutually stained souls should be linked beyond the reach of stars and light. Ventress had lived the life of an assassin and Ahsoka still lived the life of a whore; neither one of them were by any estimations “good” people. But good for each other? The orgasms were hard to argue with.

In the past two months Ventress had made it a point to visit her former rival, taking full use of the girl she had already mostly purchased from Jabba. The credits she had fed to the gang leader gave her carte blanche when she arrived and a full open door policy when it came to Ahsoka; even when the Togruta girl was in the middle of handling clients Ventress could simply barge in and claim her for herself. Not that she had exercised that right just yet; it was always fun for the former Sith to lurk outside the door to her slut’s room, listening to her get fucked by any one of countless dozen possible suitors. And while she always made sure Ahsoka showered before presenting herself properly before her, she had to admit...the stink of a well fucked Togruta was an exciting one to enjoy.

The bond between them was stronger than ever, and each time they met in person it increased in power. Ventress had just visited her slut a few days ago that evening, and the memory of her encounter was still fresh in Ahsoka’s mind. There had been leather straps, a lightsaber’s hilt stuffed in her ass, and a bottle of brandy she was forced to fuck the neck of. There had been slaps, spit, and scratch marks. But mostly? There had been passion. When Ventress had left that evening Ahsoka was too exhausted and worn out to utter words of love to her Mistress, but she didn’t need to say anything. The Force link between them, always strongest right after they fucked, told Asajj everything she needed to know. And that evening, across light years and the width of stars, the Force would send Asajj more warm feelings of pleasure and delight.

“This is...new.” Ahsoka mused, tilting her head as she sat on the very edge of the bed. She was dressed like any proper whore should be; wearing a thin bikini that cupped along her modest bust and matched a slender pair of panties stretched across her lap. It was proper slave girl attire from the finest tailor in Hutta, specially sent to Tatooine for Jabba’s favorite bitches. Though the massive slug himself didn’t partake of Ahsoka, it was pleasing to see her flawless orange frame prancing about the place dressed like a proper whore. That evening; however, Ahsoka was fidgeting with a few bits of fabric hanging from her panties, nibbling on her bottom lip as she stared at the sight before her. Still not sure what to make of it, she spoke out again with a thoughtful and slightly confused voice. “Are...are you...my client?”

“Affirmative, subject: Prostitute.” It was a feminine voice that responded, and it came from a robotic chassis that matched its tone. Standing at nearly six feet tall at the edge of the bed was a droid finely crafted into a female humanoid shape; a full, smooth metal bust, wide and pleasant looking hips, and even a metallic mini-skirt that draped down to the top of her knees. Her head was sculpted to resemble human features more keenly than most droids, with a mesh of metal hair in a solid strike pulled back down her head to chin-level, and large eyes that were somehow expressive as the screens before them narrowed. She was looking at Ahsoka now with a near-predatory look in those orbs, and her voice was clear and concise while she spoke. “I am ML-F6, prototype pleasure droid. And I am going to treat you like the bad, bad girl that you are.”

“...really?” Ahsoka had to admit, her interest was piqued. ML-F6 had a lovely shape to her, even if she was a smooth and pretty chrome, and the notion of fucking a droid was something that had never come up in all of her long months of service. Sure, she had heard rumors to that effect, but mostly they were stories about drunk spacers getting a little handsy with some unfortunate astromech. What stood before her now was clearly designed to entice, from the short skirt to a massive metal bust that was positioned perfectly against her chest. Ahsoka pulled herself up to her knees on the edge of the bed, gazing again at the droid with a playful smile tugging at her lips. “Why does a droid want my services?” Just to make sure she was still selling the goods, she allowed her fingers to dance down her smooth, orange stomach, making a little show of fondling herself. Just in case ML-F6 hadn’t completely decided on her bitch for the evening.

“Clarification, my mission is to field test my capabilities in an extensive and stressful situation.” The droid responded simply and matter-of-factly, ensuring that Ahsoka knew that she was just another whore ready to be used. “The ML model of pleasure droids are designed to be covert sex toys for housewives around the galaxy. We are, as our model mission statement details: capable walking vibrators happy to make any bored woman smile while her husband isn’t around. In order to ensure that this series is up to the rigors of extended use, it is my current objective to utilize my skills on the most demanding prostitutes on Tatooine.” There was a brief pause, and the droid continued thoughtfully. “...you were named at the top of the list.”

“Well, I suppose I do a lot of good work.” Ahsoka merely smirked, and let her hands rest against her hips. She quirked a brow as her leku rested against her chest; one on each side of her lovely orange breasts trapped within the confines of her slave bikini. Her body rested with a natural sway to it, even resting on her knees she continued with a few waves back and forth. As she moved she could tell that the droid was tracking her movements, the bright yellow lights of her eyes swaying to keep pace with the bumping of Ahsoka’s hips. She could already tell the droid knew what it liked and knew what it was looking for, and that synthesized hunger was enough to make the Togruta girl all the more excited. In her time in Jabba’s employ she had found herself tackling many firsts when it came to the realm of sexual exploration. Wookies, Weequay, even a certain former Sith assassin. But droids? Ahsoka merely smiled, and allowed her tongue to dance across her lips just before she spoke up once more.

“Well then, ML-F6.” She clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth, and curled a finger to beckon the droid to the bed. “Let’s not put off your hardware test any longer. Let’s see how well designed you really are.”

“Affirmative.” ML-F6 spoke up again in her sultry feminine voice, almost too sexy and alluring to fall from the robotic throat of a droid. Still she crept forward, and as she moved soft mechanical noises echoed with every step. “Prepare to be filled, whore. Your expressed consent is enough to activate clearance for my full suite of sexual stimuli. I will, in your words, show you how well designed I am.”

Ahsoka felt a little shock wave of delight at that vague threat, and she wondered deep down if somewhere, many light years away, Ventress could feel it too. If she could tell that her owned fuckslut was about to do what she did best: let another person use her body like the willing patch of holes it was.

From the very beginning Ahsoka knew that her experience with the droid would be unlike that she had ever encountered before. As she fell back on the bed with her legs already getting scooped up into the air, ML-F6 was there at her lap with a cold metal hand against the back of each of her knees. What the droid lacked in warmth or true emotion she made up for in her sheer presence; she was a heavy creation that made the bed ache underneath her weight and pressed Ahsoka firmly down against the mattress. Out of pure instinct Ahsoka moved her hands up to caress her fingers along the metal orbs that made up ML-F6’s breasts, and though she felt a bit silly going through that action there was a clear response from the other “woman” in the room. A soft whirring from the back of the droid’s vocal processor soon turned into a synthesized moan, and her voice flowed ahead with a sultry tone that only encouraged Ahsoka further.

“That’s a good slut.” She commended the Togruta, her hands tightening at the back of Ahsoka’s knees. “Let me see you worship my tits.”

“O...Okay. I...whew, this is so strange…” Ahsoka said the words mostly to herself as she bowed her head forward, still fighting within herself if she found the whole situation silly or sexy. Ultimately it didn’t matter as she had already given in to the droid’s advances, and supposedly those that had built her had purchased Ahsoka at significant cost. For the time being the droid was the boss, and Ahsoka would do everything she was told, even if it meant pressing a few kisses against the cold, stirring chest of a droid. Her eyes closed and she threw herself into the moment even as ML-F6 pulled her legs further apart, making sure she was nice and spread and her pussy was pressed tight against the front of her panties. It was while Ahsoka let her tongue dash back and forth over a small metal nub meant to simulate a nipple that she was finally rewarded for her unique service, both in word and deed as ML-F6’s body began to shift.

“Well done, little whore.” She offered up thoughtfully, one of her yellow eyes arching against its socket. “Your reward will be...cock. Hard pounding, deep thrusting, engine-warmed metal cock.” As ML-F6 spoke the front of her miniskirt began to shift; pulling up as if it were the blast shield of a ship. As it pulled forward something flopped ahead that made Ahsoka writhe in an unexpected burst of pleasure; a heavy metal length that as the droid had promised had been warmed and was already eager for insertion. A quick glance down at her lap let Ahsoka take in the droid’s length in all of its glory; intimidatingly thick and sculpted to resemble that of a human’s shape, only a few sizes bigger. At the very tip of it was a small metal slit that Ahsoka could only guess was for show, but she soon found herself wondering about the glistening nectar that covered the whole shaft. With a curious hand she reached forward, and as her orange fingers slipped around it the droid was there to answer her questions about the goo that covered her palm.

“I am programmed to secrete a pleasurable lubricant on my cock and all inserted appendages.” ML-F6 explained in that odd voice caught in between mechanical and enchanting. “Similarly, my cock has a reservoir filled with a dense fluid designed to simulate a male’s reproductive substance in every way except fertility.” At that, she leaned down close and allowed her vocal processors to flip entirely into the realm of the seductive. “...when I put it inside your tender little pussy you’ll feel nice and warm. And I won’t be pulling out until I properly creampie your wet fuckhole, baby.”

Whoever programmed the droid could stop by Ahsoka’s bedroom anytime they wanted, as far as the former Jedi was concerned. The filthy tone of the droid only made her quiver more in excitement, and she found herself lowering a hand to scoop her fingers against her slave bikini. She didn’t remove it entirely but she did pull it aside; letting the fabric squeeze at the crook of her thigh while she allowed her tender orange fuckhole to be exposed. With her other hand she continued to hold her grip on that warm metal member, and with a tiny lump still rising in her throat she began to coax the droid forward.

“...then no more waiting, ML-F6.” Ahsoka whimpered, and bit down on the edge of her lip. “Pretend I’m one of those lonely housewives, and do your job.”

ML-F6 didn’t need any further instruction, and soon moved forward to do just that. With a quick push of her hips the droid plunged her simulated cock into Ahsoka down to the hilt, her systems accurately deciphering the Togruta’s expected depth and making sure that she filled her to the point of absolute comfort. Within the droid’s mind she was already making hundreds of notes and recorded countless bits of data, from the fact that Ahsoka’s pussy was deeper than expectations told her to the sight of her dark orange nipples flaring in even more excitement from the contact. She was recording the sound of the girl’s moans as they filled the room around her, and continued compiling data while she began to steadily fuck her.

Data that she had already accumulated suggested that horny housewives didn’t care much for foreplay, or even slow penetration. Sure, the odd lonely woman would want a little bit of comfort now and then, but her research thus far had told her that most of them wanted a swift and rough fuck in the middle of the day. It was the job of a high class vibrator to give her that quick release so she could go right back to work around the house, and as such ML-F6 wasn’t about to waste any words. Her hands tightened on Ahsoka’s knees and she lifted the girl’s legs up a little more, and with a series of rapid thrusts that left mechanical noises filling the room amidst the girl’s whimpers, steadily fucked her with every ounce of her robotic strength.

And Ahsoka, even with the knowledge that she being claimed by an even bigger sex toy than herself, moaned like the depraved whore she had become. Every thrust from the droid claimed her down to her hilt and matched her perfectly, and the feel of that unforgiving metal dick reminded her of all of the lightsaber-hilt fuckings that Ventress had given her. Her pleasure in that moment was immense, and without even realizing it her bond within the Force shimmered to life. She was transmitting her desires and her delights throughout the ether of space like a homing beacon in that moment, and she wasn’t even aware of it. All she could really do in that moment was throw her head back, scream in pleasure, and get fucked by admittedly well-crafted and designed sexdroid.

From time to time ML-F6 pushed forward with more flares of attention, no doubt responding to cues in her program that told her it was time to add such flourishes. She looped Ahsoka’s knees up and over her shoulders and lowered her hands to grasp the girl’s breasts, squeezing them firmly and teasing the nipples with a pair of surprisingly warm metal thumbs. At one point she even allowed one of her hands to close around Ahsoka’s throat; squeezing and gripping and reminding the girl of her impressive robot strength while she continued to rut her. Much to ML-F6’s surprise and simulated delight, Ahsoka seemed to be thrilled at it all. The droidhandling of her breasts, the choking, the heavy fucks down to the core...it all drove her lusts harder and more wild, her leku bouncing as she was ridden into the mattress and a thin layer of sweat glistening over her body.

“Impressive.” ML-F6 finally mused, and pushed in one more time until she was hilting the girl. She kept her cock embedded deep inside of Ahsoka, and her hands moved to pin the girl’s shoulders to the mattress as she spoke out again. “Your quotient for slutty behavior is approximately seventy-six point seven percent higher than the majority of my research whores. Initiating extra sexual abuses. You know you like it.” Once again her voice was mechanical and thoughtful, and once more Ahsoka found herself savoring the sexiness within it. It was unusually thrilling to be used by that droid there in the bed, and she found herself giggling at the notion that housewives around the galaxy might know the same pleasures soon. An ML-F6 in every home to help with the housework, make sure the kids were behaving, and fuck the wife into a stupor whenever she needed it. Talk about an invention that was sorely needed.

As it turned out, the extra sexual abuses that ML-F6 activated took Ahsoka by the most exciting of surprises. She could feel a second cock pushing against her now, this one squaring against the tight pucker of her rear. It was glistening in much the same fashion that the previous one was, and Ahsoka found herself purring as she squeezed her rear against it. Her arms moved up to wrap around ML-F6’s shoulders, and she started to press a line of kisses against the droid’s metal throat to continue showing how much she appreciated her services.

“...fuck my ass, ML-F6…” She whimpered, her pussy tightening against the metal cock inside of it. She wondered to herself if the droid could tell how hard she was squeezing, but ultimately knew it didn’t matter so long as that big mechanical cock remained inside of her until it came. In fact, she needed a second inside of her, desperately in that moment. “...make me your little Togruta bitch…”

And with that, ML-F6 penetrated the orange slut in both of her holes. The second cock pushed inside without any motion from the droid’s waist but rather pistoned ahead suddenly; fired forward from an internal mechanism meant to drill ahead with her mighty length. And once it was inside, with both of Ahsoka’s lower holes plunged with a mechanical cock in each, the droid...didn’t move. She remained perfectly still for the moment, and her waist showed no signs of wanting to pull back and fuck into her. It was almost enough for Ahsoka to wonder if the damned thing had malfunctioned at that critical moment, and in some horrible cruelty would leave her wanting for more of its mechanical services. Did Jabba even have anyone on staff that could repair such an advanced fucktoy?!

Her worries were put to rest; however, when the droid’s dual cocks finally activated. It became clear to her that the thing didn’t need to move its waist to fuck in and out of her in a conventional fashion, not when both of its members could piston in and out of their own volition, finding a housing deeping within her framework. The two cocks drew back and forth into Ahsoka’s tender fuckholes even as the droid knelt there mostly motionless, and just when they started to drive Ahsoka into new heights of pleasure a brand new feeling shivered through her.

They were vibrating.

Each cock was pulsing and shivering at its own pace, but it was clear that both of them were fully activated and ready to tremble the orange young woman down to her core. They were driving in and out at different paces for perfect simulation of being fucked in both holes by two different men, and the vibrating they were offering were even more delicious icing on the cake. Ahsoka wailed with a line of spit drooling down her cheek as she rocked her head back, her montrals digging against the mattress and her back arching as she was forced into a moment of sudden and intense climax. The vibrating, the pistoning, it was all too much for her, and in that moment of weakness when she screamed and thrashed and locked her legs around the droid’s waist, the mechanical marvel went one step further.

A sudden kiss; lips to lips, though Ahsoka soon learned it wasn’t like any kiss she’d ever had before. Her mouth was suddenly filled with something that wasn’t a tongue for sure, mechanical or otherwise. Instead, the shape of a rubberized cock was forced into her mouth and halfway down her throat, directly pistoned out from ML-F6’s own open mouth.

“Choke on my cocks, you filthy bitch. Moan for me while I make you my slut.” Again the mechanical voice filled the room, offered direct from her vocal processor since her mouth was busy. The droid was projecting a more forgiving cock from her mouth that was pistoning in and out of Ahsoka’s throat at that point, softer and smoother than the ones in her lower holes but no less hungry. Ahsoka was able to savor the first taste of that unique lubricant with a groan of glee, and she instantly found the taste a wonderful match for the real flavor of cum. It wasn’t quite as delicious as Mistress Ventress’ pussy, but then...nothing ever was.

ML-F6 dominated Ahsoka’s holes in that moment, remaining mostly motionless as she used her three-cocked approach to fully claim the slut. Future models of her series would likely have the anal and oral cocks as add-on accessories since they weren’t for every horny housewife; not everyone took to being stuffed into an airtight state like the former Jedi did. It was a wonderful test of the droid’s talents; however, and Ahsoka made for a proud first user of the most deluxe service the ML-F6 could offer.

Fucked in all holes, unable to do more than moan like a desperate and depraved bitch, the young Togruta’s eyes rolled back in her head and she utterly gave in. Though the Force link still persisted between her and Ventress she was still unaware of it, so lost in her own selfish bliss that she didn’t realize she was fully transmitting. Somewhere distant and dark her mistress was experiencing it all, listening to hear phantom screams and feeling how wonderfully tight her pussy and ass were clenching around a pair of cocks that were unforgiving, harsh, and vibrating. It was masturbation with an advanced sextoy, one-on-one sex, and a threesome all at the same time, and when it came to a head Ahsoka screamed around a pulsing rubberized cock even as she was choked with cum.

Cum. So very, very much of it. The droid didn’t intend to empty its reservoir of synthetic cum in that very instant, but it had no choice as the pure lust and hunger of the orange girl underneath her demanded it. The tight grip of Ahsoka’s legs around the droid’s waist, the fierce clench of throat, mouth, and pussy on three separate cocks, and even an unconscious pull with the Force that gave the droid no other option but to empty its entire payload of cum at once. That sticky stuff was expensive! Expensive, but as as soon as Ahsoka was filled with it, the Togruta knew just how wonderful it was. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she swallowed down a few mouthfuls of it, gulping it down just as smoothly and easily as she would the real thing. When it became too much for her tiny mouth to consume that cock flopped out and landed on her face, dripping a steady layer of fake cream across the bridge of her nose and down her cheek, eventually to leave a streak of cum down one of her leku. The other cocks inside of Ahsoka were given no respite outside of the young woman; however, and Ahsoka’s body seemed ready to hold as much as it could possibly claim.

ML-F6’s servors whirred and her circuits shuddered as her dual cocks spasmed, pumping every drop of cum into Ahsoka’s tight fuckholes as she could manage. It seemed like no matter how much cum she fed those orange entrances it wasn’t enough for her, and her pussy and ass milked those metal members for more. The pull of the Force was in full effect, answering not Ahsoka’s conscious thoughts but her primal desires, and within the metal framework of the droid she pulled that cream fresh from her insulated casing and straight through those perfectly sculpted metal dicks. And as she was filled Ahsoka merely coiled in pleasure, her toes curling and her entire body shaking and shuddering in the midst of a heavy orgasm. An orgasm that could only come from three fucked and filled holes in the same moment, one that left her with goosebumps and a glistening layer of sweat across her entire figure. She didn’t look up until she heard a few noises from her temporary lover; electrical sounds that buzzed and whirred and came complete with the tone of the droid’s simulated sultry tone.

“E...Err...error…” She murmured, one of her yellow eyes twitching while the joints and servos in her frame ached. There was a light red flashing from her waistline; a series of words that said “Reservoir Empty - Purchase a refill today!” That empty bag of simulated cream was far from the droid’s only problems; however, as she seemed to be shaking more and more as the seconds passed. Pretty soon the only things that remained steadfast and strong were the metal cocks still shoved in Ahsoka’s pussy and ass, held there in place by the tight orange grip of the hungry young whore. Those holes dripped cum from the tight seam of flesh on metal, pooling there at her lap and smearing the fabric of her pulled-aside panties while she watched the machine continue to tremble. There were sparks, there were twitches, and there were noises that Ahsoka hadn’t heard since the Clone Wars.

She had seen droids overload before, pushed to moments of extreme stress where their servos simply couldn’t handle it anymore. Processors could burn out, and even machines built for a specific purpose could only handle so much. Ahsoka could already read the twitching that was going on in front of her, and she stared ahead at the malfunctioning unit with a flat expression on her face.

“...darnit.” The former Padawan sighed, and as ML-F6’s eyelights dropped and her head lowered, Ahsoka simply pushed at her heavy metal frame with a flick of her hand and a slow shove with the Force. It was enough to send the droid away from her, down to the floor with a clatter and the dual popping noises of two cocks leaving her ass. Cum almost immediately poured from both her holes, and she breathed deep and gave a sudden shudder from the experience. With a small pout on her face she gazed down at the droid again, resting a cheek on her hand and idly letting one of her hands move to rub a bit of cum into the sensitive length of her leku. Nothing was quite so satisfying to the slutty Togruta in the aftermath of an orgasm; the sticky feel of squirt against her species’ most sensitive parts. Synthetic cum was still cum, and the experience was still enough to make her little rump tighten from a glistening aftershock of delight. Still her eyes fell on the droid, and she pouted a little harder. “...I was really hoping I could ride again.”

ML-F6 could be repaired, she assumed. And when she was, Ahsoka was already hoping to get a chance to test the new and improved model. Maybe next time it could fuck her for a few hours before giving in. And if the creators were willing to listen, the former Jedi had plenty of other suggestions.

After all, surely they wanted their product to be as good as possible, right? For the sake of all those lonely housewives out there.

 

Far from a lonely housewife, but also far from Ahsoka herself, Ventress laid back in her bed with a wide smile spread across her features. Her naked body; bald and slender and thrilling to view and touch alike, was covered in a layer of excited sweat just as her thighs were marked in her own squirt. At the foot of the bed was her own lightsaber which she had just pushed out of her with one heavy shove; a quick tensing of her entrance that managed to dash it from her folds now that she was done with it. Though Ahsoka hadn’t entirely realized it, her orgasms over the past half hour hadn’t purely been of her own making.

Nor were they private only to her.

“...such a powerful little whore.” Asajj Ventress mused, and allowed her tongue to slowly cross over her lips as she pondered what had just transpired. Since her initial link to Ahsoka through the Force that evening certainly wasn’t the only time she had shared climaxes with her pet, but something about that evening had sent the former assassin shuddering to her core. Ahsoka had enjoyed indeed being used as the fuckpet underneath a heavy piece of machinery, just another toy meant for the pleasures of others. The knowledge that the orange skinned girl had climaxed so hard and so heavy that evening made Asajj almost instantly crave her attentions once more, and something close to fond hunger crossed the woman’s thoughts as she laid there naked in the bed.

“...I suppose I do miss her.” She mused aloud, teasing one of her own bare breasts with a hand, tweaking the nipple and imagining that all the way back on Tatooine, Ahsoka was feeling the same sensation. After toying with herself for just a little longer the warrior smoothed one hand down the back of her head, and with a soft grin playing on her features slowly began to rise up to her feet. She couldn’t afford to return just yet; not with the bounty she was chasing that week. But soon she’d return, soon she’d make Ahsoka bend on naked knees before her once more. And in the meantime?

“Cethello Station? Yes, I’d like a room for the evening.” Ventress’ voice slipped out lewd and hungry that evening, speaking into her communication device. Just a few light years away there was a perfect place for her to unwind; one that wouldn’t throw her too far off her trail, and offered certain...accommodations for a woman of wealth and skill. “I don’t care how big. Just make sure there’s a naked Twi’Lek waiting for me in it.” She paused over the line for just a second, before offering a slow, throaty chuckle in her enchantingly raspy tone. “...make sure she isn’t a coward. I feel like playing rough with my whore tonight.”

She wasn’t referring to her future prostitute. Her whore was several thousand light years away, but if she stretched out far enough with the Force, and spanked some willing bitch hard enough...the message would certainly get through.

Ahsoka Tano was going to have a long, restless night, and before long she’d be salvaging ML-F6’s cocks for scrap. Just like the electrical pathways that guided the droid’s lusty actions, the Force bond between Ahsoka and her mistress would push the girl’s hands forward that evening.

Ahsoka Tano was a slut. Ventress’ slut. And every night with only the Force to keep her company was a reminder of that fact. Ahsoka fucked herself until morning with ML-F6’s cocks, more than once wishing she was some nameless Twi’Lek slut thousands of light years away.

She’d just have to be patient until her owner came to claim her prize in person.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Returning the Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventress uses her link with Ahsoka to give her a very, very intimate dream. The former Sith isn't above using her own body as a fucktoy if it means making sure that Ahsoka is well teased into the night!

Ahsoka’s Mistress  
Chapter Five: Returning the Favor  
-By Drace Domino

The life of a bounty hunter had been far more rewarding than that of a Sith even before the credits were counted. When she had served underneath Count Dooku Ventress had been forced to deal with all of the old man’s ramblings and plots for revenge, often thrown into dangerous situations just to sate his own greed or lust for power. There were never any rewards for a Sith apprentice; merely more and more tasks to do until the day finally came that your master decided they didn’t need you. It had been a miserable life indeed, but Ventress had never realized just how much she hated it until she was finally free. Free to stretch her legs and spread her wings, free to go wherever she wanted and travel without limits or boundaries, and free to let her body engage in any carnal pleasure she desired.

Free to use the Force not for the whims of the Dark Side, but for her own distinct interest. It was late one night on a remote planet that Ventress stretched out with the Force; navigating ethereal paths to reconnect her bond with the Togruta whore many, many light years from her. Ahsoka Tano was somewhere under Jabba’s employ back on Tatooine, and as soon as Ventress could feel a hint of the other girl’s mind she allowed that bond to snap back into place. Already she could feel sensations; sensations of warmth and comfort and relaxation. Her pet was sleeping...but not for long.

With the Force link reactivated between them, Ventress gave a slow smile and pressed forward into the seedy strip club she had brought herself to. Another perk that bounty hunters enjoyed that Sith rarely did; the jobs took her to places that were much, much more fun. As the graceful and dangerous woman worked her way idly through the crowd she made sure to keep her eyes peeled for a target; a blue-skinned Chagrian that had been infringing recently on Jabba’s territory. The price on his head was high, but the knowledge that she’d be doing the Hutt a favor was even more valuable. Precious things; debts that were owed by men as powerful as Jabba, and Ventress had half a dozen things she could think of to help him pay her back.

Rewards would come later, of course. For now...the hunt. The bald, sophisticated looking woman continued creeping through the crowd, wearing an outfit that was dark and skintight. Mostly leather around her legs, arms, and torso, it flowed into a dark mesh across her breasts and down the insides of her thighs. That mesh revealed the faintest hint of her pale skin color but was rather stingy about giving any revealing glances, instead favoring gripping her like a second skin to make her body all the more alluring. She was a gorgeous entity garbed all in black, and the gloves and boots ensured that her only visible flesh was from the center of her neck up. She was an eye-catching woman of power, and she exploited that fact as she stepped up to the massive Chagrian and didn’t hesitate to introduce herself.

“Hey there, handsome…” She smiled, throwing on her most seductive look while she spoke. Her keen senses as a hunter already told her the towering target wasn’t alone; two nearby human goons had taken notice of her, and were already prepared to pounce. A man like him wasn’t one to stand without protection, even when he was enjoying a few naked bitches at a club. “Interest you in a dance?”

The Chagrian looked stone-faced in his response, though the slight quirk of his brow told Ventress enough. He was interested...perhaps a bit guarded considering his status, but certainly interested. His eyes slowly crossed up and down Ventress’ slender body wrapped in her skintight garb, and she made sure to accent her curves by rolling her hips slowly back and forth. It was a body that was built for fighting and combat, but in the seedy establishment that could’ve easily been mistaken for one that was meant for fucking and pleasure. After a moment the Chagrian gave a little grunt, and gazed up at Ventress’ eyes again.

“New girl?” He asked, and let the question hang in the air. Chagrian were a large species by most estimations and made even taller thanks to their horns; two sticking straight up while another two slipped out of a pair of leku hanging down his chest. He moved his hands up to caress the latter two, running his palms across them as if they were the handles of a pair of daggers. “I don’t remember Cassus hiring a new woman, and I don’t think I’d forget one like you.”

“He thought you’d enjoy the surprise.” Ventress spoke again, and as her hand lifted from her hip she casually passed it through the air. A bit of teasing within the powers of the Force helped her comment become a bit more believable by simple and gullible minds, manipulating her powers to help assure him of her benign intentions. “I’m very good. Though...I’m sure a man of such discriminating taste as you probably guessed as much.”

“...that I have.” The Chagrian spoke up once more, and drew in a long, deep breath while he enjoyed another look at the body before him. Finally he nodded, and as he rose to his feet he gave a quick gesture for his guards to follow. “Come with me. I’ve a special VIP room, I wouldn’t want anyone else to steal a single glance of what you have to show.”

“Mmm, VIP?” Ventress practically cooed, her tone as seductive and alluring as she could make it. “Lead on, handsome...I can’t wait to show you what I have.”

And with that, the four of them began to move. Ventress slid her arm along the Chagrian’s and walked right beside him while the guards lingered behind, staring at Ventress to check her for weapons...as well as to take long, appreciative looks at her ass within the confines of her leather outfit. She moved with a casual sway and ensured the pair got to see it all, but there was another interloper she was more interested in.

Somewhere, light years away, Ahsoka Tano was starting to experience the hints of a very unusual dream. She shared some of the sights and some of the sounds that her mistress was experiencing, fed to her through their Force bond in gentle packets of information. Ahsoka’s dozing body was a sponge for the images delivered to her from Ventress’ thoughts, and pretty soon she’d be experiencing all sorts of stimulations at the behest of the former Sith. After all, it was the least Ventress could do to keep her pet satisfied from so very far away. Well...not satisfied. Teased. That was much, much more important within the framework of their unique relationship.

\--

The VIP lounge was everything Ventress would’ve expected in an establishment with ties to a cartel; lavish and decadent with all of the finest comforts. Guided there by her Chagrian mark Ventress made sure to act as impressed as could be with the scenery, her eyes opening and veiling interest at the fine paintings and the aquarium filled with exotic fish from distant worlds. In truth; she couldn’t care less. Nobody did things more over the top than the Sith, and she hadn’t cared for it then either. Frankly she would’ve been happy with a mattress that wasn’t completely uncomfortable and a warm bitch at her side. As the Chagrian and his two guards brought Ventress into the room they made the mistake of being alone with her with nobody else in sight; a mistake that could’ve easily proved fatal for them had she so desired.

But where was the fun in that?

Instead, as soon as they made their way deep into the room Ventress gave a tiny shove to her mark’s shoulders, letting him sit down in a comfortable sofa with the finest leather. Her hips were already moving to an unheard rhythm and a slow smile spread across her lips, her tongue dancing across them in a fashion that was intensely suggestive. With a look over her shoulder the former Sith gazed at his two human guards, her hands moving down along her body to help accent her natural and alluring curves.

“I know how these important types love to keep their backup close by-” A flattering compliment to her mark, making it all the easier to lower his defenses. “-so I hope you boys enjoy the show, too. Just no touching...at least, unless someone orders you to.”

With that, Ventress looked to the Chagrian and started her dance. She might not have had Ahsoka’s extensive experience as a stripper and whore, but the former Sith knew how to shake her body in alluring waves and to catch the attention of men. The body that was designed as a finely honed weapon was a wondering sight to see, especially when it was wrapped up in a skintight layer of mesh and leather designed to entice and delight. She turned in a slow rotation so her client; and his guards, could see her from every angle. Her slender waist, her full breasts, the way her ass looked simply remarkable within the confines of her leather pants. And Ventress, even with her duties in mind, enjoyed giving the show as much as they enjoyed watching it. A quiver of excitement drifted through the woman as she felt their eyes on them, sensed their arousal, or in the case of the Chagrian noticed the bulge starting at his pants. She knew that somewhere in a distant system Ahsoka Tano was still dozing peacefully, feeling some of that latent arousal drift across all form of measurement. The wetness in Ventress’ pussy was shared to that of Ahsoka’s own, and the bald and dangerous woman felt even more glee at that fact. Ohh, how she was looking forward to this...a chance to sate her own wild lusts while at the same time teasing her distant pet.

She could only hope that Ahsoka would sleep all through it, and wake up wondering why her sheets were damp with squirt.

“Let’s get...a little more personal.” Ventress purred, and gently turned around to face her back to the Chagrian. With grace and elegance she let herself sit back on his lap; her knees nestling against the sofa and her perfect rear pressing against the bulge in his pants. The Chagrian invited himself to hold against her waist with his palms, but for the moment the look on Ventress’ face eluded him. She continued to face away from him, looking to his human guards as she made the most profane bedroom eyes she could manage.

“Boys...all three of you...so hot…” Ventress hissed, her hands dancing down her outfit and her fingers hooking against the front. She unclasped two of the buttons that held the leather piece across her breasts, and now teased the chance to reveal them as she spoke. Her hips continued to roll, her lap continued to grind, and the warm patch of mesh squarely above her pussy pushed firmly, unmistakably against the Chagrian’s bulge. “Don’t I dance better than those Twi’Lek girls? Or those slutty, slutty Togrutas?”

“You’re...quite skilled.” The Chagrian praised her, a brow lifted as he shuddered under the pleasure of Ventress’ weight. He pushed his lap forward to grind back into her, and offered her a hungry murmur from the back of his throat. “And I’m sure Cassus told you about the special services I enjoy from his hires. Not to mention how well they’re...compensated for their trouble.”

“If Cassus didn’t tell me, does that mean I can figure it out for myself?” Ventress purred, keeping up with the charade with a delightful grin. She finally let the leather across her chest fall away and her pale breasts dance forward; two full and beautiful orbs with nipples that were intensely stiff. Though she was feigning being a stripper she certainly wasn’t faking her arousal; business or not, she was ready to fuck all three of them right then and there. She groaned again, her hips bouncing back and forth and her hands teasing down her breasts, fingers tweaking those nipples in a few sharp tugs. “...what about your boys, do they get to enjoy the fun for all their hard work keeping you safe?” Once more her tongue trailed out, pointedly drifting past her pale and luscious lips. “Because I bet they taste every last bit as good as they look, too.”

“I think they might deserve a sample.” The Chagrian spoke up, much to the delight of his guards. He gave them a simple nod while keeping his hands resting firmly on Ventress’ waist; keeping the alluring bald woman firmly in his lap. Every time she bucked her hips to an unheard melody he felt her grind down against him, and the sight of her wonderfully perky, firm rear squeezing down atop of him was one of the nicest things he had ever seen at the club. “Just so they know that the main event is all for the boss.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ventress purred, and eagerly began to get to work. She fell silent for a few moments while the two human guards drew near, her hands slipping forward to find a place against their bulging laps. While they stood just a few inches ahead of her she fondled them both through the fabric of their pants, gripping and squeezing and sampling just how big they were. To make sure that the boss didn’t get bored her hips continued; swaying back and forth and pushing down with her lap, making damn sure that he felt every bit of pressure she could offer him. The guards themselves were well endowed but it was clear that his member was indeed the largest and hungriest among the three of them; not surprising considering the ample size that Chagrians had over humans. Ventress was getting hungrier and hungrier as she continued to tease the three; not to mention the distantly teased and dozing Ahsoka, and finally she decided to take things to the next level.

She didn’t ask permission; something that would’ve been a red flag to anyone paying attention, but it wasn’t as if any of the three of them could think straight in that moment. She simply lowered her hands to the boss’ lap, working at his zipper to slowly pull that massive blue member free. As he groaned and rocked forward his length came forward just underneath Ventress’ body, and she moved her hands to the thin mesh covering her. A quick grab and tear left her pussy exposed in between the straps of leather on her outfit; wet and glistening and so very hungry for a taste of thick blue dick. She fondled his shaft for a moment longer before guiding herself down on top of it, groaning in lewd delight as she slid forward. Inch by inch she gulped down his member with her slit, and by the time she took it all the Chagrian underneath her was nearly twitching from pleasure.

“Mmm...tight fit, but those are the best kind.” Ventress grinned, already squeezing and milking that impressive length. No sooner did she hilt that cock inside of her did she reach out for the two human guards once more, her hands drifting out to secure fingers against their laps. “And don’t think I forgot about you two for a second…”

From there, the Chagrian and his top protection were serviced by the skillful mouth, hands, and pussy of what they thought was a truly premiere whore. They didn’t know her true intention yet; didn’t know that she was sent by Jabba, didn’t know that by the time the evening was over she’d be giving the Chagrian an entirely different sort of ride, one that ended with her kicking his gagged and cuffed body out of her cargo bay at the slug-like heels of a Hutt. Let the boys have their fun; after all, it was going to be a long night for them after. Ventress enjoyed the moment herself, wrapping her lips around one human’s cock before switching over to the other, letting threads of spin connect all three parts of the equation while she worked. She made sure every bit of hungry sucking was as wet and messy as she could make it; she wanted spit to roll down her gloved hands and she wanted each suck to be as loud and visceral as possible. The more tactile her experience the more she’d be sending over to Ahsoka, and so as far as Ventress was concerned the louder, wetter, lewder, and more debased the better.

That little Togruta girl would wake up with soaked sheets for sure, if Ventress had anything to say about it.

Together, the two human guards weren’t able to last very long. The eager sucking of the bald mystery woman was just a bit too much for them to bear; it was rare that they were offered the treat of joining in with the boss and enjoying one of his whores, and naturally that joy overwhelmed them. They came within just a few seconds of each other, one of them pumping Ventress’ mouth full of cum while the other squirted it squarely across her scalp. She moaned and slurped and swallowed with a look of profound pleasure marking her face; tightening her throat to gulp down every taste of cream as she released the other cock, moving her leather gloved hand up to smear cum across her head. She relished in it, bathed in it, savored the feel of that warm and sticky substance coating her scalp until she completely rubbed it in. When she looked up at those two young men she wore the look of a truly depraved whore; cum clinging to her lips as she blew the pair a teasing kiss.

“That’s a good sample, boys. Make sure you come visit me again next time you have the money. But for now?” She jerked herself down, making the Chagrian plunge his cock well into her depths once more. “For now, I think your boss and I should have some private time. There’s...a lot that we need to go over.”

When the boss was ready to fuck one of his whores, it was the only time that it was considered “okay” for the guards to take off. They had already enjoyed a much bigger bonus than usual, and neither one of them put up any hint of an argument as they tucked their cocks away into their pants. One of them murmured that the boss should call them if he needed anything, but neither Ventress or the Chagrian were paying any particular attention. In fact, by the time the guards left and the door closed, the Chagrian was attempting to keep his wits about him while Ventress literally spun on his cock.

It was slow, wet, and intense. Shifting in a perfect circle while keeping him as deep as he could go, she stretched one leg up and over his head while rotating to reverse her position. No more long and lingering looks at her ass for the Chagrian; now he could enjoy the sight of her leather-clad breasts and the thin veil of mesh that crossed over her cleavage. Once she was there she settled right back down against his member, her knees hitching against his waist while her hands drifted forward. She invited herself to wrap her fingers around the two horns sticking up from his head; a bold gesture, but not one that the Chagrian was about to stop.

And there, with that big blue dick nestled deep inside of her, Ventress leaned in and gave the boss a little whisper.

“No rules for VIP guests.” She promised him, and squeezed her slit tightly around that throbbing member. “You fill this little slut up as much as you want, any way you want.”

Maybe Ventress was getting a little soft, but she wanted the man to have a good time. He’d need those fond memories later when he was answering to Jabba, most likely from the bottom of his Rancor pit. The Chagrian was completely oblivious of how his evening would end, but for now? He was more than willing to live in the moment. With a wide smile spreading over his features he gripped Ventress’ waist again, and offered the woman a firm, hard thrust into the pussy wrapped about him. He said nothing but the look in his eyes made it totally clear; he was going to give this bitch a workout, and prove to her that he was the most important VIP cock she’d be servicing in the bar.

\--

From there, Ventress did everything in her considerable alluring power to please the towering Chagrian. She rode him hard and even violently at first; keeping her hands locked around his horns as she crashed her lap down into his own again and again until he released. The first load of cum for the Chagrian to present her with was delivered squarely into her pussy; flooding those pale lips to the point of overflowing. The entire time Ventress moaned so loud that the rest of the club could hear it through the vents, and her whole body shook with the torrents of her own climax while she was filled. The entire evening was thrilling to her; the danger and the suspense, the lies and the sex. It was the sort of fun that a Sith assassin could never have, just as it was the sort of fun a Jedi Knight could never enjoy. Now, in a way, both were experiencing it.

She could practically taste Ahsoka through their link, and it only made her all the more wet. While the Chagrian fucked her from behind with his hands wrapped around her shoulders, she could see that beautiful Togruta whimpering and gasping in her sleep. So well trained was the little slut’s body that her thighs rubbed back and forth even while she was dozing, and she let a subconscious hand sneak between her legs. Ahsoka was masturbating there in the midst of her sleep, riding the pleasure and the intensity that her Force-bonded mistress was happy to share with her. Every time that Ventress was filled with cum; and there were quite a few instances of heavy loads of cream throughout the evening, Ahsoka would experience it as well. In a way it was almost a shame she wasn’t awake to fully take away every sight and sound from their link, but there was a distinct bit of delicious glee that Ventress took from her slumber. And within it, she let her voice travel through the Force link between them, like a hushed whisper to a sleeping ear.

“...any time I want, from any distant I want, I own your pussy…” Her voice burned within Ahsoka’s dozing mind. “You’re my bitch...my perfect, slutty bitch.”

Ahsoka came alongside Ventress several times that evening, all while Ahsoka writhed and wriggled about her sheets. Ventress was filled with cum in a variety of wild positions with the Chagrian; from hanging her hands off his horns for leverage to simply being folded in half and fucked from above like a little slut half her age. She eagerly sucked her nectar off his cock and even afforded him the chance to plunge her ass, and each time he released she was impressed by his capacity for more. She’d have to remember that Chagrian had profound sexual stamina, and potentially even find one to introduce to her pet Jedi directly. The Force link was enjoyable for sure, but she imagined she could have quite the bit of fun watching one of these blue-cocked soldiers...or potentially four of them, all having their way with her little Togruta bitch.

The rest of the evening went flawlessly to Ventress’ plan. Thrashing orgasms for herself and the distant Ahsoka, and a torrent of heavy climaxes from her mark. For nearly three hours she rode him and fucked him, occasionally getting him to down a few gulps of alcohol before giving her another ride. And though that Chagrian stamina served him well not even he could hold up to the sexual demands of a former Sith, and soon her naked body stood over the body of a joyfully unconscious target. It would’ve been easy to take him right then and there, to shoot him and tell Jabba she had no choice...but that was the work of a Sith. Bounty hunters could do things in far more stylish fashion, and she put that fact to the test.

It was easy to convince the two guards outside that their boss had enjoyed a bit too much fun that evening. It was even easier to convince them that after their long wait outside, they had earned another pair of blowjobs right there while he slept on the couch. Once she had sucked them off yet again and earned their trust ten times over Ventress helped them carry their boss to his speeder; a luxury vessel just outside the strip club. Neither one of them seemed like they particularly needed Ventress’ help in carrying him, but after all she had done it would’ve been rude to say no.

It was after the guards piled the Chagrian into the speeder that Ventress firmly took control, downing each of them with a few swift Sith techniques and leaving them in an unconscious heap. In the morning they’d wake up with splitting headaches and the memory of the best blowjobs of their lives, but they’d also wake up unemployed. No sooner did she down the two guards did she hop right onto the Chagrian’s speeder; whisking both it and her target away to a distant landing sight.

Another job well done, and all it had taken was a bit of leather and mesh and the willingness to suck and fuck to her heart’s content. And through it all, her little Ahsoka got to enjoy it. The girl was shivering on the other side of the galaxy; twitching and gasping and laying on a soaked pair of sheets, her orange pussy raw and exposed and hungry for excitement of its own. In the morning there was bound to be some client paying Jabba to fuck his Togruta bitch, but just in case Ventress had another plan of relief in mind. For through the Force link, implanted deep in Ahsoka to drift into her thoughts upon her waking, Ventress’ voice lingered like a tender whisper.

“...see you soon, bitch.” She promised, honesty ringing in every note. “I won’t be gentle...so brace yourself.”

The entire next day Ahsoka couldn’t stop smiling, even when her mouth was wrapped around cock. The little Tatooine whore was walking on air; Mistress Ventress was coming back soon and was going to enjoy her personally. What more could a little orange cumslut want?

End of Chapter 5.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
